


莫福短篇汇总

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: AU
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 2





	1. 早安亲爱的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU

“对，只要抓住你，他们就不会有事！”

Sherlock紧紧地揪住Moriaty的衣领，慌乱地像溺水之人胡乱地去抓水边的芦苇。

“只要抓住你，狙击手们就不会开枪！”

他的指关节突出，就像骨一样发白。

Moriaty却露出得意的笑。

他看不懂那似乎意味着胜利的笑容里面饱含着什么。

几乎就在一瞬间。

——嘭——

Moriaty向后倒去。

他猛地松开手。

血和脑浆流了一地。Moriaty的双眼大睁着，脸上还带着那样志在必得的笑。

银色的手枪上的反光刺得他的瞳孔生疼生疼。

“……哦，不。”

他看着躺在地上的Moriaty，失神地向后踉跄着退了几步。

“不。”

世界在旋转，旋转到了高楼的楼边。

有雪落下，落到他的睫毛上化成水珠，冰冷，和着温热的眼泪一起顺着他苍白的脸颊往下滑。

他的身体前倾，前倾……

“啊……！”

猛地从床上弹起来，Sherlock瞪大了双眼，急促地呼吸。

周围事物渐渐清晰。熟悉的床，电视，墙壁。

是在家里。

他花了很久才认清这个事实。

“……哦……”

一只手扶住额头，他一下子又瘫回床上，觉得浑身都被冷汗浸湿了，肌肉酸痛无力。

卧室的门就在这时被打开，Jim拿着一杯牛奶走了进来。

“醒了？”

他走到床边，坐下，问。

“……”

Sherlock对于梦中的场景仍有些心有余悸，只是直勾勾地盯着他，不说话。

“怎么了？”

Jim似乎看出他的不对劲，伸出没有拿牛奶的那只手，轻轻拨了拨他额前的卷发，然后皱了皱眉。

“噩梦？”

“……嗯。”

Jim指尖传来的温暖细腻而柔和，这让他终于缓过来了一点。他抚在额头的手握住Jim的，轻轻点点头。

“非常不好的噩梦。”

Jim的手没有动，就那样任他紧握。

“那么糟糕？……你看你，流那么多汗。”

他看着Jim的脸。梦里，那张脸上的扭曲笑容仍然那样清晰。

他使劲眨了一下眼睛。

眼前Jim的表情却是温柔而关切。

他吁出一口气。

“我梦见……梦见你为了毁掉我，自己先自杀——就在我面前，近在咫尺，将枪口放在嘴里扣动了扳机——然后还用我的朋友做人质，逼得我跳楼。”

他尽量快速地说完，努力不再去回想梦里那些太过真实的场景。

那场飘在高楼顶上的雪，想想都会让他浑身发冷。

“……”

Jim似乎是愣了一下，随即很快又笑了出来。

“啧啧，可怜的。”

他边笑边摇了摇头，被握住的那只手翻了一下，手指与Sherlock的手指扣在一起，带着Sherlock的手轻轻晃了晃。

“侦探小说写多了吗？我的大作家。”

“也许吧。”

Sherlock也轻微地上扬了一下嘴角。

“但是……”

“但是什么？”

Sherlock直直地看进Jim的双眼，那双眼睛很黑很亮，总是盈着柔柔的水光。

“告诉我，你不会。”

“……”

Jim眨眨眼睛，将Sherlock的目光揉碎在自己的瞳孔中。

Sherlock在那里看到自己的倒影，有着深邃而温柔的光亮。

“Sherlock，我不会那样做。”

Jim张口，声音虔诚，一字一顿。

“永远不会。”

Sherlock终于完全放松地微笑了起来。

“……我知道。”

他说着，坐起身。而握着Jim的手却没有松开。

他觉得精神好多了。

“好啦。”

Jim笑，指尖动了动，点了点Sherlock的手背。另一只手则把牛奶递了过来。

“既然你已经缓过来了，就把这个喝了。”

Sherlock空着的手接过牛奶，抿了一口。

温温热热的感觉顺着食道滑进胃里，然后浸满全身。

“还有，”

Jim看着他的样子微笑，又道。

“一会起来以后赶紧把你最新写的章节收收尾去交稿。刚才你的编辑又打电话来催了，说什么今天中午12点她会来取稿子如果交不出来以后就没有稿费。”

Sherlock一边喝着牛奶一边用余光扫了一眼墙上的挂钟。

11:30。

他慵懒地哼哼了一声。

“嗯哼。”

“……切，无趣。”

Jim见他没有反应，撇撇嘴。

“好啦，接下来的事情你已经猜到啦——我告诉她她的老公正在她看不见的地方和另外一个女人调情，于是她就扔下了电话——我想今天她肯定无暇顾及你了。”

“好样的。”

他一口气灌完剩下的牛奶，将杯子递回给Jim。

“一如既往。”

“一如既往地看不到你惊慌的样子。真没劲。”

Jim接过空杯子，夸张地做出失望的语气。

“哦，我对此表示真遗憾。”

Sherlock则故意用严肃地口吻回给他。

两个人对视几秒。

“……噗。”

然后一起笑出来。

“得啦，不闹了。”

Jim笑着说，起身。

“赶快起来给你的稿子们一个痛快。”

然而却被Sherlock一下拽的坐回了床上。

——他们的手还握着，当然。

“在我和我的稿子们了断之前，”

他快速眨了眨眼睛。

“你是不是……？”

“……唉。”

Jim无奈地摇头。

然后俯下身去，在Sherlock唇上印上一吻。

蜻蜓点水的一吻。咖啡加牛奶的味道。刚刚好。

再度直起身来，他的声音温柔如伦敦晴好的阳光。

“早安，亲爱的。”

【The End】


	2. 入乡随俗

从出租车上下来，Sherlock反而犹豫了起来，站在原地不动弹了。

旁边的Jim推了他一把。

“怎么了你？走啊。”

Sherlock皱着眉，双眼打量着前方。

“……呃……”

“拜托，说要来这儿收集素材的可是你好吗？”

Jim瞥了他一眼，随即自顾地向前走去。

“出租车费很贵的，有本事你再多赚点稿费来，否则没有资格临阵脱逃！”

“……”

Sherlock的嘴角抽搐了一下，不过还是跟着Jim走了上去。

伦敦唐人街。春节。

人声，鞭炮声，锣鼓声……各种各样嘈杂的声音在唐人街这条不大的街道上混杂，揉成一片似乎只有中国人才能懂的喜庆的大红，亮在街两边挂上的大红灯笼里。

Sherlock努力忍住了自己堵住耳朵的冲动。

“……我可真是低估了中国人……”

他喃喃。

Jim突然贴过来，大声地问：

“你说什么？这里太吵我听不清！”

“我说，我低估了中国人喧闹的程度！”

Sherlock也同样大声地回复回去。

他的声音很快就淹没在了就在他身边爆开的一串鞭炮声里。

“哇哦！”

他吓了一跳，往旁边跳开。

Jim看着他的样子嗤嗤地笑。

“瞧你那张苦瓜脸！”

他伸手，掐了掐Sherlock被街边的霓虹映成淡红色的脸。

“真该给你拍下来回头好好嘲笑你！”

“哦Jim，”

Sherlock皱皱鼻子。

“别这样。你知道我讨厌嘈杂，这么多低智商的噪音会让我无法思考。”

但却没有真躲开Jim的手。

Jim冲他眨眨眼。

“行了Sherlock，别忘了可是你说想要收集关于中国人的节日的素材我们才来这里的。”

他边说，边将那只在Sherlock脸上不安分的手移下，握住Sherlock的手。

“而且，那句话怎么说的来着——入乡随俗？既然来了，就好好体验一下再走嘛。”

说罢便不顾Sherlock的厌恶脸，拽着Sherlock再一次没入人群中。

舞龙，舞狮子，杂耍，吆喝。

Jim拉着Sherlock的手在喧闹的人群中穿梭，看到有意思的东西就停下来围观，偶尔也会帮着Sherlock向旁边的中国人问一些问题。

许是慢慢习惯了耳边汹涌而来的噪音，又许是Jim手心的温度有着令人平静的作用，Sherlock也渐渐不再那样反感旁边摩肩接踵的人潮，而是和Jim一起将整条街上能转到的地方转了个遍。

当他们终于觉得没有什么别的可以再看的了，两个人相视一眼。

“呃，夜宵？”

Sherlock提议。

“当然，饿死了。”

Jim欣然赞同。

于是两人随意走进旁边一家中餐馆。

中餐馆里也如街上一样吵吵闹闹。餐馆正中的电视上正放着一台似乎是庆典一样的综艺晚会，而餐馆中所有的中国人都在看着那台节目，或笑或闹，高声做着评论。

老板娘很是热情，高声招呼着“欢迎光临”并直接端上了两盘饺子。

“今天年三十儿，这是本店自己做的饺子，白送的。”

老板娘用带着浓重中国味儿的英文说，并给他们一人摆上了一双筷子。

“请慢用。”

然后一转身，又回到电视机前看那台看起来就很喜庆的节目去了。

Sherlock和Jim盯着眼前冒着热气的饺子，还有筷子，双双愣了一下。

“嗯……”

Jim拿起自己面前那双筷子，摆弄了一下。

“你会用么？”

Sherlock面无表情。

“……不会。”

“……啊哈。”

Jim丝毫不掩饰他的嘲笑。

“我以为你什么都会呢。”

“……”

Sherlock依然面无表情，不答话。

Jim挑眉。

“我知道你现在一定在心里默默地说‘得了吧Jim其实你也不会没有资格嘲笑我’，但是……”

他驾轻就熟地用那双筷子夹起一个饺子放进嘴里。

“很遗憾，我还真会。”

“……”

Sherlock的嘴角又抽搐了一下。

“哦不要问我为什么会。”

Jim又夹起一个饺子，在Sherlock面前晃啊晃。

“我的那么多学生里面总会有几个华裔的。”

“所以……？”

Sherlock终于说话了。

“所以，”

Jim嘿嘿笑了两声。

“鉴于我会用筷子而你不会，我要喂你吃饺子。有意见么？”

Sherlock觉得自己整个面部都要抽搐了。

“好，不说话，就是没有意见。”

Jim自顾自地说。

“那就张嘴。啊——”

“……”

Sherlock有些为难地将目光在饺子和Jim之间逡巡了几圈儿，最终还是乖乖张开了嘴。

“……啊、啊——”

然后口中便被一颗白胖胖的饺子填满。

他迅速地闭上嘴，低头咀嚼，想要掩饰自己的窘态。

“脸红了哦Sherlock。”

却还是没有逃过Jim对他明晃晃的调侃。

他尴尬地将饺子咽了下去。

“好吃吗？”

Jim眨着大眼睛笑着问。

“……嗯。”

他点点头，觉得脸上越来越烫。

“哦Sherlock，”

Jim看着他，夸张地感叹。

“你可真是太可爱了，我爱死你这个样子了。”

Sherlock想自己是不是干脆找张饺子皮儿把自己包起来算了。

就在此时，电视里传来一声声钟声。

他们的目光被那钟声吸引过去。

Sherlock看了看腕上的手表。

“午夜倒计时。”

他干脆地下结论。

就在最后一声钟声响起的时候，他们听到窗外一阵震耳欲聋的砰砰声。

他们从旁边的落地窗向外看去。几朵巨大的烟花正爆裂在夜空，散落一片绚烂的色彩。

“Sherlock。”

Jim看着那烟花，突然说。

“刚才有中国人跟我说，新年是要许愿的。入乡随俗，我们也许愿吧。”

说罢双手合十，闭上双眼。

“……”

Sherlock没有回答，也跟着合手闭眼。

几秒之后。

“我许好了。”

Jim睁开眼，看着旁边的Sherlock。

“你呢？”

Sherlock点头。

“嗯。”

“……”

“……”

两人对视片刻，随后一齐微笑了。

“一样的。”

Jim说，没头没尾。

然而Sherlock却了然道：

“我想是的。”

然后他们再次回过头去，一起看烟火在夜空爆裂成美丽的花朵。

在他们身边，喧闹退去，世界静好。

只有那烟花的灿烂色彩跳跃在他们的眼角眉梢。

【The End】


	3. 如我迷失，请你拉回我

“现在只剩我们了。你和我。而我们还剩一个问题，一个最后的问题。”

Jim和Sherlock面对面站着。

Jim的表情冰冷而残酷。他的嘴角上扬，可他的眼神没有丝毫温度。

Sherlock站在他面前，抿紧嘴唇。

“哦，你觉得我可以下指令停止那些狙击。你觉得你可以逼我这么做。”

Jim说，语气夸张地起伏着却不带任何情感。

“是。”

Sherlock地说，声音低沉嘶哑，

“而你确实会那么做的。”

“别忘了，你哥哥和他的那些帮手们都无法逼我做我不想做的事。”

Jim玩味地挑着嘴角，眼神挑衅。

“可我不是我哥，别忘了。”

Sherlock说。

“记得么？我就是你。准备好做任何事。准备好燃烧。准备好去做那些一般人做不到的。”

他一边说，一边在Jim身边踱步，皮鞋踏出的声响回荡，将空气中每个分子都震成紧张的频率。

“想要在地狱和我牵手吗？”

他停在Jim面前，目光直勾勾地落进Jim眼底，一字一顿地道：

“我不会让你失望的。”

Jim毫无畏惧地回看回去，轻蔑地摇摇头。

“不，你是在说大话。”

他说，表情变化细小而夸张，棕色的瞳孔里映满Sherlock的脸庞，

“不会的。你太普通了。你站在天使那边。”

“哦也许我真的站在天使那边。”

Sherlock快速地回答，

“但不要想象我是他们的一份子。一秒都不要。”

Jim愣住了。他看着Sherlock。而Sherlock也看着他。

沉默在他们之间膨胀出浓浓的火药味。他们就这样对视、僵持着，时间紧绷仿佛停止。

这一切都源于那份来自学生的剧本。

“咨询侦探和咨询罪犯？这是什么？”

Sherlock匆匆翻看着手上的本子，不解地问。

“剧本，我亲爱的。”

Jim靠在他的桌子旁，回答道，

“而我们需要演这个。”

“别开玩笑了好吗Jim。”

Sherlock把剧本往桌子上一拍，

“你的学生只是让你去演，为什么非要拖上我？”

“因为没有学生能演出那个咨询侦探的感觉。”

“那为什么我就可以？”

“因为你就是侦探小说作家啊我亲爱的。”

Jim毫不犹豫地回答，答得天经地义。

“而且，”

他冲Sherlock挤挤眼睛。

“这是和我对戏诶，你难道不想试试吗？”

于是，就是这样了。

他们俩现在站在舞台上，灯光将他们笼罩，每一秒都仿佛是场战争——咨询侦探和咨询罪犯之间的战争。

而他们俩正用尽似乎一生的力气，将那些台词从胸中倾倒出来。

“不……你不是。”

Jim的笑容渐渐从脸上褪去。他轻声说，声音仿佛耳语。

“我懂了，你不普通，不。”

然而他又笑了，笑容中不再戏谑冰冷，而是绝望。

他摇摇头，又点点头，道，

“你不普通。你就是我。你就是我。”

他笑，甚至笑出了声，他的声音因此变得尖细而扭曲，

“你就是我。”

他说，

“谢谢你。谢谢你。”

然后，他缓缓地伸出右手。

Sherlock低头看了看他的手，犹豫了一下，最终也伸出右手，握了上去。

两只手交叠，他们感受到对方的冰冷。

“谢谢你，保佑你。”

Jim笑着对Sherlock说，似乎用了他全身的力气。

“只要我活着你就可以救你的朋友们，你找到了个好方法。”

他说，声音哽咽。

“那么，就祝你好运。”

说罢，他张嘴，左手将枪口塞进了口中。

砰的一声。

Sherlock看见眼泪从Jim的眼中流下。

Jim向后倒去。

灯光打在他的脸上，显得他的脸色惨白。

Sherlock看见他的那扭曲的笑容僵在脸上不动了，可他的眼泪还在不停地流。

在灯光下显得刺眼，刺得他胸口生疼。

“不。”

他向后退了两步，抱住头。

“不。”

他踉跄地走到了高台边，掏出手机，开始给他的朋友做最后的留言。

他觉得那些语句说得那样机械，他的脑子里一片空白。

他只能看到躺在地上的Jim还在流泪。一直，不停地。

他觉得他的脸颊也被眼泪打湿了。

然后，他张开双臂，纵身——

灯暗了。舞台下响起雷鸣般的掌声。

后台化妆室里，Jim坐在椅子上，双手捂住脸。

换完衣服的Sherlock回到屋里，看到的就是这样一幕。

“Jim？”

他一皱眉，迅速地走到Jim面前蹲下。

“怎么了？”

Jim抬起脸。Sherlock看到他通红的眼眶和脸颊上未干的泪痕。

“我、我不知道Sherlock，我不知道……”

他有些失措地摇摇头，用手胡乱地去抹脸上的水渍。

“彩排的时候我都能明白地告诉自己那不是真的，可……可刚才在舞台上，我总觉得……总觉得太真实了，我觉得这事儿真的发生过，我有点儿……有点儿……”

“……Jim，冷静一下。”

Sherlock担心地抓过Jim的双手，紧紧握住。

“冷静一点。那怎么可能是真的呢。”

Jim再次低下头，深呼吸几次，然后突然抬起头，问道：

“Sherlock，你知道我们之间那最后的问题是什么吗？”

Sherlock反应了一下才明白他在说戏里面的内容。

“不是stayin’ alive？”

他答道。

“……不。”

Jim轻轻摇摇头。

“是一个选择，一个歇斯底里破釜沉舟的选择。”

他说。

“我费尽心思布一个局，就是为了逼你上绝路，然后强迫你做一个选择——选择放弃你的那些朋友们，选择和我一起堕落。可你，你没有。”

“……”

Sherlock不知说什么，只是继续握着Jim的手。

那双手依旧冰凉。

“你看着我的时候，眼里只有你的朋友们。”

Jim继续说。

“我并非一定要死，只是当我明白你眼里从来就不可能有我一席之地的时候，我不想再活。我迷失在一个名为你的迷宫里面，可你不仅不会拉我出来，反而一门心思地想把我推得更深……Sherlock，你知道吗，”

Jim的指尖开始颤抖，颤抖着再次带出眼中的泪水。

“这感觉太过赤裸而真实，就好像是真的发生过。我、我怕极了，我怕你真的会……”

“Jim。”

Sherlock打断Jim发抖的话语，道，

“那不是真的。那只是戏剧而已那都不是真的。你不会那样，我也不会。不会。”

他一只手抚上Jim的脸颊，指肚轻轻抹去他的眼泪。

“相信我。”

“……Sherlock……”

“你看，我现在不就这儿么。”

Sherlock快速地继续道，

“在你面前，拉着你的手。随时准备将你拉回我身边。”

他握了握掌心中Jim的手。

“感受到了么。”

“……”

Jim有些怔忡地看着Sherlock，他的浅灰色瞳孔宁静似海。

他终于感觉到一丝温暖从被握着的手顺着血脉缓缓漫开。

“……嗯。”

他点点头，深深吐出一口气。

“感受到了。”

Sherlock轻轻勾了勾嘴角，不再说话。

Jim的嘴角也微微勾起细小的弧度。

“那么，Sherlock，现在，请你带我走。”

“嗯。”

Sherlock点头，拉着Jim起身。

“好。我们回家。”

【The End】


	4. 无可代替

Sherlock踏进家门，没有听到平常那热情的招呼声，也没有看到那张熟悉的笑脸。

他不适应的愣了一下。

悄无声息的脱大衣，换鞋，他走到客厅，看见Jim背对着他站在落地窗前。

外面的天气阴沉，没有雨，但是压抑得要命。

Jim站在那里，背光，仿佛一尊被那阴沉凝固了的冰冷的石像。

Sherlock心头一紧。

“Jim。”

他唤他一声，向他走过去，在他身后几米处站定。

Jim却没有答话。

他心里那种不安的感觉一点点膨胀。

“Jim。”

他更大声地叫了他一次。

换来一声似是从喉咙中挤出来的平板而破碎的回答：

“……Sherlock……”

不安继续侵略，生生压迫着他的心脏。

“Jim，发生什么了。”

他站在那里，问。

Jim缓缓地说：

“Sherlock。”

他慢慢转过头来。

Sherlock瞬间抿紧了嘴唇。

他看见Jim的眼神，那眼神空洞而悲伤。他听见Jim一字一字僵硬地问他：

“我的存在，错了吗？”

阴沉的压抑弥漫，时间的流逝似乎都因为阴郁而放缓。

“Jim，告诉我，发生了什么。”

他不去回答他的问题，只是继续重复了一遍自己的疑问。

Jim看着他，嘴角轻轻勾起一个如针般刺痛的微小弧度。

“我有没有跟你说过，”

他说，声音飘渺似来自异度空间。

“我有一个今年15岁的妹妹？”

Sherlock皱起眉。

“没有。”

他自认对Jim的家庭背景熟悉，但却从未听说过他有一个妹妹。更何况还已经15岁了。

Jim嘴角再次生硬地勾了勾。

“没关系。”

他说。

“因为今天，她死了。”

“……什么？”

Sherlock一时有些反应不过来。

而Jim只是自顾地继续说：

“我的妹妹，她死了，今天。”

他顿了顿。

“而我的父亲，在她的尸体前，对我说——”

“如果死的是你，那该有多好。”

窗外的天色似乎比刚才更阴沉了些，可是依然没有雨。只是阴沉着。

Sherlock觉得有些压抑得想吐。

“怎么会……”

“我的父亲，”

Jim轻笑出声，道。

“我的父亲，他一直、一直想要个女儿。”

他低头停了停，继续道：

“可生了我以后，我的母亲身体一直不好，不能再承受一次生育。所以……”

“那个妹妹不是你母亲的孩子。”

Sherlock了然地接下话茬。

Jim点点头。

“自从有了那个女孩，我的父亲就彻底抛弃了我和我的母亲。他和母亲离婚，然后娶了那个女孩的妈妈。他爱那个女孩，爱到骨子里。而我……”

他吐出一声苦笑的叹息。

“他有多爱那个女孩，就有多鄙夷我。他恨不得把我的全部都拿去给她。”

“……”

Sherlock看着Jim。他觉得有些喘不过气。

“不过，”

Jim又道。

“不知道是怎么的，那个女孩从出生以来就有着严重的先天性疾病，医生说她大概活不过20岁。而今天，她去世了。”

他低头，深呼吸。

“我刚才去医院，站在她的遗体前。而我的父亲、我的父亲……他浑身发抖地打了我，并对我说，如果死的是我，多好……”

他抬起头，一行眼泪从眼角缓缓地流下。

Sherlock看见有雨水打在落地窗上，扭曲地划出破碎的痕迹。

“Sherlock，你告诉我……”

Jim嘴唇颤抖而苍白地开合，Sherlock听见空气颤动的声响。

“我的存在，错了吗？”

雨水打在玻璃上，噼噼啪啪。空气中满是水痕窒息般沉默的回音。

Sherlock咽了口口水。

“Jim。”

他向Jim的方向迈出一步。

他看见Jim的身体极其轻微地瑟缩了一下，眼泪从他的脸颊滴落。

“你没错，Jim。”

他一步一步缓缓地向Jim走去。

“你丝毫没有错。”

他站在Jim面前，距离近的可以看见Jim睫毛的抖动。

他看进Jim的双眼。那双眼中此刻正汹涌着极度的疼痛与绝望。

“你是最好的。”

“……Sherlock……”

Jim的声音已然支离。

Sherlock将他拥入怀中。

“Sherlock……”

Jim终于泣不成声，Sherlock感到Jim双手紧紧抓住自己肩膀前的衣服，感到温热正肆意泼洒在自己的肩头。

“没关系，Jim。”

他拥着Jim，轻轻抚着他后脑的发。

“不管别人如何看你，你都会是我的Jim。独一无二。”

他的声音轻而低沉，有如催眠。

“不论发生什么，你都有我。我一直会在这里。”

他说，虔诚而坚定。

“因为你是那样完美，无可代替。”

窗外雨下了倾盆。Jim依然伏在他的怀里，哭得像个孩子。

Sherlock拥着他，轻轻地，紧紧地，如同拥着稀世的珍宝。

“Jim。”

他轻喃着这个名字，一遍又一遍。仿佛一种咒语。

“Jim。”

他将怀中的体温溶入血脉，又将自己的血脉化作那人的体温。

“我的无可替代。”

【The End】


	5. 乱语

Sherlock被摇醒的时候，心情差到极点。

屋内灯光昏暗，窗外安静的出奇。一切都显示时间还只是凌晨。

他努力撑开千斤重的眼皮，喉咙里咕哝着，正准备开始抱怨。

却在下一秒就把所有涌到嘴边的话全部咽了下去。

“Sherlock。”

Jim坐在他身边，看着他。眼泪安静却不断地流，苍白的嘴唇被咬出不健康的血色。

他猛地一下坐了起来，心脏停跳了一拍。

他听见Jim用支离破碎的声音说：

“对、对不起……Sherlock，我……我就是想、想和你说说话，行、行吗……？”

“我的父亲他，他希望我原谅他。”

灯光昏暗，Jim的声音似乎都笼上一层不明朗的光晕。他的眼泪在一片朦胧中显得清晰。

“他希望我原谅他，原谅他所做的那些，和我重归于好……”

他声音轻颤。

“连我的奶奶，我的姑妈，我的表兄都轮番上阵，来劝我原谅他……”

他顿了顿，眼角又眨落一串晶莹。

“可我……”

“……”

Sherlock看着如此慌乱的Jim，不知如何做声。

而Jim只是自顾地讲下去。

“他们对我说，我的父亲总归还是我的父亲，一点都不爱我是不可能的。让我接受他之前的错误，并且包容他。”

他的声音哽咽得严重了些。

“其实，我能不知道吗？”

他看着Sherlock，嘴角勾起一个比瞬间又被眼泪淹没的弧度。

“他们以为我不知道，可实际上，我心里都清楚。”

他抽了抽鼻子。

“我记得小的时候，父亲曾因为我的一通无关紧要的电话就赶回家来；我也记得他曾经摸着我的头，动作那么温柔；我还记得他在离开我和我母亲之后，曾经大半夜来敲门，就是为了给我送一份圣诞节的礼物……这些，我记得，我都记得。”

他说，身体似乎都随着声音在颤抖。

“是啊，他毕竟是我的父亲，我的父亲啊。我怎么能、怎么会不想原谅他呢……”

他大声地吸了口气。

“可……可我又怎么能忘记，他对我造成的伤害？”

他反问，迷惘顺着眼泪汹涌着流出来。

“他抛弃我和母亲，就因为我不是女孩；他冷落我，即使我是他的长子；他站在女孩的尸体前打我，问我为什么不是我去死……”

他浑身剧烈地颤抖，眼泪随着情绪几乎失控。

“Sherlock，你告诉我，我又该怎样忘记这些疼，怎样去原谅他？”

“……Jim……”

Sherlock一时语塞。

他承认，他有点懵了。

这两天Jim的精神一直不是太好，这他是发现了。他总是心事重重，休息得也总是不安稳。他猜到可能是发生了一些什么，但他没想到会变成这样。

Jim在半夜哭到崩溃——这真的吓到他了。真的。

他觉得心疼，可他却说不出一个字。

“Sherlock，”

Jim此时已经快要泣不成声。他捂住脸，将破碎的声音闷在手心里面。

“我真的、真的不知道该怎么办……我想要原谅他，可我又觉得不能……可我又厌恶着不能忘记那些伤痛不能原谅他的自己……Sherlock……你告诉我，我该怎么办、怎么办啊……”

“Jim……”

Sherlock依然不知道该如何回答。

他只能揽过Jim，让他靠在自己的肩头。

“……Sherlock……Sherlock……”

Jim咬住他的肩膀，一遍遍模糊地叫着他的名字，眼泪如雨般倾洒在他的肩膀。

他觉得肩膀有点疼。他觉得心里特别疼。

但他也不知道怎么办。

他只能抱住Jim，用自己的体温安抚他剧烈颤抖着的身体，用自己的肩膀承载他所有眼泪。

房间里一片沉寂，只有Jim已然难以分辨具体内容的哭喊声震碎了所有可以供人正常呼吸的空气。

就这样过了许久，Sherlock也不知道具体有多久，Jim终于渐渐安静下来。

“……Jim？”

Sherlock试探着唤他，却没有反应。

他低头，看见Jim已然昏睡过去，泪水还未干，将他的面容涂抹成一片狼狈。

“……”

他无声地叹息，然后小心翼翼地慢慢地躺下，很仔细地保证Jim依然靠在自己怀里，自己能紧实地抱住他。

然后他伸手关上灯。视觉瞬间被黑暗遮蔽。

仅能听见Jim的呼吸似乎还带着泪水的痕迹。

他环抱着Jim，心里再一次的叹息。

“晚安。”

他几乎梦呓一般地道。

“而我会一直在这儿。”

【The End】


	6. 等你回家

Sherlock推开家门的时候，被餐厅传来的亮光吓了一跳。

已经夜里11点多了，街道上零星灯光也带着浓浓的睡意。

他换下鞋，蹑手蹑脚向餐厅走去。

Jim趴在餐桌上，头枕着胳膊睡得正香。

Sherlock皱皱眉。

自己今天外出取材弄到很晚，应该已经发短信告诉Jim让他不用等自己早点睡了才对。

当时Jim也回复短信说知道了，那现在又是什么情况。

他轻轻走上前去，手搭在Jim的肩膀上，小幅度地晃了晃。

“Jim。”

他柔声唤道。

Jim睫毛颤了颤，没有醒。

“Jim。”

他微微提高些声音，再一次唤道。

“……唔……”

这一次，Jim终于睁开了双眼。他的目光迷离的在Sherlock的脸上游荡着，随后一点点慢慢聚焦。

“Sherlock……？你回来了。”

他用着刚醒的还带着沙哑的声音说着，坐直起来，揉着自己的脖子。

“真够晚的，辛苦了。累了吧？”

“嗯，有点。”

Sherlock点点头，无所谓地应着，然后马上道：

“你为什么还没去睡？我应该跟你说过今天晚回的。”

“啊，那个。”

Jim看着Sherlock，似乎有些不好意思地笑起来。

“就是突然很想等你回来。”

“……？”

Sherlock用眼神问他为什么。

他收到那眼神，笑笑，道：

“今天我有几个华裔的学生说今天是他们的上元节来着。”

“上元节？”

“嗯，对，好像是中国的一个传统的节日吧。”

Jim一边回忆着那些学生的话，一边解释道。

“他们说，在这个节日里面要吃元宵，看花灯，猜灯谜……什么的。而且最重要的是……”

他冲Sherlock眨眨眼。

“要和家人团聚。”

“……所以……”

“其实自己本来和这个节日也没有什么关系的。”

Jim挠挠头，道。

“不过……就是听学生们说完以后，突然就很想和你在一起待一会儿。不过如果我今晚去睡了的话，明天等我再去上课的时候你可能还没有醒，等再能说上话的时候可能就要到明天晚上了吧？所以我就想果然今天还是等你回家吧，这样还能说上两句话……”

话音结束在两声有些尴尬的笑声里，Jim讪笑着站起身来，搓搓手，突然道：

“啊，你饿不饿？学生送了我一盒汤圆，说煮了就能吃。我煮给你尝尝好不好？”

说罢就向厨房走去。

“……哦。”

Sherlock站在厨房门口，看着Jim从冰箱里拿出一盒汤圆，然后开火上锅。

厨房不大，Jim在里面活动的时候甚至显得有些拥挤。灯光明黄而温暖。锅子里煮的水发出柔软的咕嘟声。Jim的侧脸线条柔和而美好。

Sherlock觉得胸中一暖，不由自主地迈开脚步，走进去。

水开了。

Jim撕开汤圆盒子的包装，将几颗圆圆白白的汤圆倒进锅里。扑通几声。

Sherlock站在Jim身后，从背后环住他的腰，下巴抵在他的肩膀上。

Jim的动作小小地停滞了一下，随后继续很自然地用勺子搅拌着锅里的汤圆。

Sherlock看见Jim唇角开出花朵的形状。

“谢谢你，Jim。”

他伏在Jim耳边说，用自己脸颊上的皮肤感觉Jim表情微小的变化。

“说什么谢谢，Sherlock。”

Jim仍然慢慢地搅着汤圆，那些白胖的小东西在水中划着柔美的弧线。

“其实，那些学生跟我说今天要和家人团聚的时候，我就在想啊，”

他轻轻蹭蹭Sherlock的面颊，继续道，

“我的父亲和我已经没有什么关系了，我的母亲又住的太远，不可能说回去就回去。如果一定要说和‘家人’在一起的话，Sherlock，那也只有你了吧？”

他转过头来，看着Sherlock，柔声道：

“所以，我想今天无论如何，也要等你回家。”

“……”

Sherlock看着Jim，看着他的睫毛随着眨眼的动作扑扇扑扇，看着他的眼眸中盛满自己的倒影。

他将手臂收得更紧了些。

“Jim。”

他轻唤一声他的名字，然后将自己的唇印在了他的唇上。

站了两个人的厨房显得狭窄。灯光明黄而暧昧。锅子里的水发出咕嘟的声音，有湿热的水汽蒸腾起来轻轻扑打在他们的脸颊上。

当他们分开的时候，他看见水汽也扑打在Jim的瞳孔里。

“Jim。”

他低声道。

“我回来了。”

“Sherlock。”

Jim伸手，关上灶台的火，浅浅地笑。

“欢迎回家。”

【The End】


	7. 没什么大不了

“Jim。”

“什么？”

“……拿刀捅死我吧。”

“……哈……？”

一直坐在沙发上头也不抬地读报的Jim放下报纸，抬头，冷不丁看见Sherlock正凌乱地裹着睡衣直挺挺地站在自己面前，居高临下地看着自己。

已经很晚了。房间里不算明亮的灯光打在Sherlock苍白的脸上，在他僵硬而呆滞的表情上投上阴影。显得有点恐怖。

Jim吓了一跳。

“怎么了？”

他问，语气关切。

“……”

Sherlock动了动嘴唇。

“你拿到捅死我吧，Jim。”

却只是重复了一遍这句话。

Jim蹙起眉，一只手拍拍自己身边的位置，道：

“这到底是怎么了？……来，坐下说。”

而Sherlock完全忽视掉Jim拍沙发的动作，直接全身瘫到Jim身上，额头抵在Sherlock的肩窝。

这让Jim下意识地搂住他的腰。

“……哦，亲爱的。”

Jim不明所以，只得像抱一个过大的婴儿一样，一手轻拍着Sherlock的背，另一手抚着Sherlock后脑的卷毛，极尽耐心地问道：

“告诉我，到底怎么了？”

“……”

Sherlock固执地维持着这个别扭的动作，沉默了几秒，随后闷闷地说：

“电脑崩盘……。”

“啊？”

Jim一下反应不过来，只发出一声疑问的声音。

“……电脑崩盘……”

Sherlock的声音委屈又虚弱。

“稿子全没了。”

Jim隔了几秒才恍然明白这意味着什么。

他看了看放在茶几上的那台Sherlock的笔电。屏幕此时已经重新亮了起来，可打开的演示文档却是一片空白。

“呃……”

他有些遗憾地叹口气——他知道Sherlock今天一整天就耗在那篇稿子上了。

“那个……”

他又一次拍了两下Sherlock的后背，想了想。

“要不明天我拿着你电脑去学校，找信科部的老师帮你看一下？”

“……”

Sherlock在他肩头，干脆果断地摇了摇头，随后绝望地补上一句：

“明天截稿……”

“……噢……”

Jim此时都有了一种想扶额的冲动。

Sherlock的那个编辑他是知道的，如果交不上稿子……

……

不，不，没有如果。

他在心里疯狂地摇着头。

“所以Jim，”

Sherlock估计也是想到了明天交不上稿子所带来的惨状，于是挺尸一般地挂在Jim身上，语气平直不带任何起伏地快速说：

“你还是拿刀捅死我吧。”

听起来有着一股子英勇就义的决绝。

“……”

Jim愣了一下，随后迅速扫了一眼挂在墙上的表。短针指向十一的位置。

他叹出一口气

“Sherlock。”

他肩膀轻轻动了动。Sherlock的卷毛随着他的动作在他的脸颊上蹭了两下。

“起来。”

“……不要。”

估计是受伤太深的缘故，Sherlock犯起了掘，别扭地拒绝道。

“我还是就这么死了比较干脆。”

“……唉……”

Jim无奈地笑了笑，将放在Sherlock后脑的那只手移到Sherlock的肩膀，微微使力，将Sherlock推了起来。

他看见Sherlock的脸，那里写满了悲痛与壮烈。

“……好了，Sherlock。”

他一手撑着Sherlock的肩膀，以防他再度死人一样倒下来；另一手轻轻地拍拍Sherlock的脸颊。

“别这样。不就是稿子丢了吗？有什么大不了。”

Sherlock瞬间一副想发飙又无力发飙的吃瘪表情。

“……有什么大不了？”

他大声道。

“我的稿子——明天要交的稿子——全没了！”

“那又怎么样。”

Jim拍他脸颊的动作改成了轻掐，一边掐一边道：

“别这副天塌下来的表情啦——稿子没了，再写不就好了？”

Sherlock此时的表情已经全然扭曲——当然也有Jim掐的缘故。

“再写？！”

他不可置信地喊道。

“那可是……”

“我知道，很多对不对？”

Jim放过了Sherlock脸上的皮肤，温柔地揉了揉。

他的眼睛里面映着Sherlock，宠溺而坚定。

“没关系。我陪你写。”

Sherlock坐在电脑前，手指飞一样地在键盘上敲击着。一行一行文字快速地出现在屏幕上，丢失了一次的故事一点一点地重新回到本是一片空白的文档里。

Jim端来两杯咖啡，悄声放了一杯在Sherlock手边，然后在Sherlock身边坐下，只是默默看着屏幕，抿着咖啡，不说话。

他的面容平静，嘴角还带着些鼓励的微笑。

让人心生安定。

Sherlock觉得思路异常的清晰起来，那些词句似乎是自动地出现一般，流利而顺畅。

Jim的体温从身边传来，Jim的呼吸声安稳。

Sherlock几乎忘我。

他沉溺其中。他甚至开始享受这样的感觉。

而当他在一次回过神来的时候，已经是他给稿件打上“The End”的时候。

电脑桌面右下角的时间显示第二天的4：00am。

他慎重地点下了保存按钮，随后长长地吁出一口气。

“写完了。”

他带着兴奋宣布，转过头去。

却发现Jim不知什么时候已趴在桌上枕着胳膊睡着了。

接着电脑屏幕的光亮，Sherlock看见Jim眼底一圈黑眼圈。

他突然记起Jim今天还有早课。

“……哦。”

他下意识地叹了一声，叹出突如其来将他淹没的心疼、愧疚以及感动。

他迅速关上电脑，然后小心翼翼地横抱起熟睡的Jim，向卧室走去。

“……Sherlock……？”

虽然他已经努力不要弄醒他，不过当Jim在自己的怀中迷迷糊糊地叫着自己的名字的时候，他知道自己还是失败了。

他低头，看见Jim眼中带着浓浓的睡意，迷迷糊糊地看着自己。

然而，若仔细看的话，他的嘴角依然带着小小的微笑，那样温暖而包容。

“写完了么？”

“嗯。”

他低声答，有点费劲地推开卧室的门。

“那就好……”

话的尾音渐小，收于绵长的呼吸。

Sherlock看到Jim再一次在自己怀中睡去。

他不自觉地勾起了唇角。

走到床前，Sherlock将Jim轻柔地放在床上，为他盖上被子。然后自己也爬上床，在躺下之前，于Jim的额头落下一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。

“晚安。”

他梦呓般轻声道，关了灯。

一片黑暗中，他在被子下寻到Jim的手，轻轻地紧紧地握住。

——的确，稿子丢了，有什么大不了的呢。

他闭上眼，手与Jim的手十指相扣。

——有他在身边，那就够了。

【The End】


	8. 无需理由

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU

Sherlock坐在阶梯教室的后排，看着Jim在讲台上眉飞色舞声情并茂地讲着数学课。

黑板上写满了密密麻麻的数字。它们究竟代表了什么，Sherlock并不清楚。毕竟数学并不是他的长项。不过他还是饶有兴致地目不转睛地盯着Jim，仿佛他在讲着世界上最有趣的事情。

——实际上，只要是Jim口中说出来的，那就是世界上最有趣的事情。

Sherlock坐在一大群学生之间，想。

快下课了。

Jim讲完一道题目，看看手表，估摸了一下，然后将讲义放下，环视了一眼台下的学生，说道：

“今天就讲到这里吧。大家有什么问题可以现在提问。”

没有人出声。

Sherlock心里偷笑了一下。果然和自己一样听不懂数学的人还是很多的。

Jim等了十几秒，见依然没有人提问，便道：

“那如果没有人想要提问的话，那么就……”

“老师！我想提问！”

突然，一个学生举起了手。

Sherlock有些惊奇地看过去——那是个人高马大的男生，看起来有些吊儿郎当的脾性，丝毫不像是能在数学课上提出问题的人。

Jim点点头。

“这位同学，你有什么问题？”

“老师，”

那个男生说着，露出一抹诡异的笑容。

Sherlock觉得一阵没来由的恶心。

“我想问，你为什么这么矮啊？”

教室里瞬间出现切切喳喳的声音。那些明显被压抑住的嘲讽的笑声显得尖锐而刺耳。

Sherlock有一种冲上去给那学生一拳的冲动——如果不是Jim此时还站在讲台上他一定会这么做的。

他握紧拳头，看向Jim。

Jim很显然也有一瞬间的怒意，不过很快，他就回复了常态。

他清清嗓子，面带微笑地答道：

“基因决定的，没办法。而且很显然这并不是个数学问题。”

讲台下又传出一些偷偷摸摸的笑声。

“那么，没有人有其它 **和课堂有关** 的问题了吗？”

Jim在自己的话语中做了刻意的强调，而这又引起一片笑声。

Sherlock差点没忍住站起来问候那些学生的祖宗十八代。他很想冲上去问Jim为什么不制止这些明显已然是侮辱的事情。

“好吧，没有。”

Jim忽视掉那些笑声，淡定地说。

“那么我们下课。”

“……你不介意吗？”

学生都已离开的教室里，Sherlock站在Jim身边，看着他收拾自己的讲义和书本，皱着眉问道。

“介意什么？”

Jim将讲义整齐，放到包里，问道。

“那个学生啊。”

Sherlock声音有些提高地说道。

“他在课堂上提那样的问题。”

“……不啊。”

Jim答得很理所当然。

可Sherlock一点都不认为这是理所当然。他大声道：

“可那已经是一种诋毁了不是吗？为什么你还能不介意？”

他顿了顿。

“连我都想给他一些教训了。”

“哦别，Sherlock。”

Jim猛地抬头，看着Sherlock道。

“毕竟还是学生，犯不着较劲的。”

“可他……”

“毕竟数学这科目并不是所有人都喜欢的，不是吗？”

Jim打断Sherlock还想说的话，用一种调侃的语气道。

“我知道你就很讨厌它。”

“……那又怎么样？”

Sherlock问。

Jim撇撇嘴，无关痛痒地道：

“所以有些学生就会连着这个科目的老师一起讨厌——这很可以理解的，对吧？”

“……”

Sherlock不说话。他并不觉得这是个多么好理解的事情。

“你不知道，Sherlock。”

Jim见他不说话，便又继续道。

“学生讨厌一个老师是不需要理由的。每个学期末到了教师评价的时候，我都会收到很多莫名其妙的低分，而那些理由——”

他说到这里，竟然笑了起来。

“简直千奇百怪。什么身高太矮，声音太奇怪……甚至还有太像个基佬什么的。每次我看的时候都会笑好久……”

他说着说着，声音渐渐小下去，最后有些不自然地停住。

停在Sherlock极度阴沉的脸色中。

“……呃，Sherlock……？”

他很关切地看着Sherlock，

“你还好么……？”

“……”

Sherlock知道自己现在的脸色一定很难看。

因为他现在真的觉得很生气，心里似乎闷着一把暗火，燃不起却又扑不灭，让他难受的要命。

“简直不可理喻。”

他试图用尽量平静的语气说出这句话，不过好像不太成功。

因为Jim似乎是因为这句话而小小的吓了一跳。

然而他很快，又再次笑出来了。

“嘿，Sherlock，别这样。”

他轻轻锤了锤Sherlock的肩膀，道。

“我跟你说了吧，讨厌一个人其实是不需要什么理由的——这确实很不可理喻，但那又能怎么办呢？他们就是看你不顺眼，你总不能因为这个就对他们怎么样吧？”

“……”

Sherlock抿抿唇。

“那你也不能这样放任他们。”

他说，潜台词显然是“我有一百种可以悄无声息地整到他们的办法”。

Jim带着笑意白他一眼。

“算了吧。”

他说道。

“毕竟还都是学生，而且我又不会因此就少一块肉什么的，没必要置这个气。”

“……”

Sherlock看着Jim的笑脸，一边的眉毛不解地跳动一下。

“……可就算是这样，我还是不明白，Jim。”

他带着疑惑说。

“你怎么能……怎么能毫不在意呢？”

Jim愣了一下，随后笑容悄悄地扩大。

“因为我知道，”

他看着Sherlock的眼睛。他的目光明亮而柔软，触动着Sherlock的心窝。

“虽然这个世界上有毫无理由就讨厌我的人，不过也有毫无理由爱着我的人，不是吗？”

他说着，一手拎起整理好的公文包，另一只手轻轻拉过Sherlock的手，握紧。

“这么一想的话，”

两只手的手指交叉，Sherlock感受到他们的体温交合在一起。

“我就会觉得非常幸福，哪儿还有工夫去在意其他那些有的没的呢？”

他停了停，冲Sherlock眨眨眼睛。

“你说对吧，Sherlock？”

“……”

Sherlock在一瞬间失语之后，慢慢地点点头。

“……嗯。”

“那不就得了。”

Jim似是满意地点点头，然后拉着Sherlock向教室外走去。

“回家。”

“……嗯。”

Sherlock快走两步并肩走在Jim身边。他们在学生的群中穿过，可谁也没想要把握在一起的手松开。

而当走到校门外之后，他们停下来，很有默契地对视一眼。然后不约而同地笑了出来。

他们的手握得更紧了一些。

就是这样

他们再次迈开步子，向家的方向走去。

无需理由。

【The End】


	9. 乱七八糟小段子若干

【01】灯光昏黄。所有人都在与他背向而走。他在人潮中溯洄而上，内心安定，不孤独，不慌张。他心中有他的脸庞。他明白他终将找到他，即便与全世界为敌。

【02】一对小情侣旁若无人的拥吻。一对恋人大声争吵。一个男生捧着一大捧花向前奔去。一个女生站在路边翘首以待。他经过这一切，握紧身边他的手。

【03】夜路。深巷。有一只黑猫从他面前窜过，眼睛闪闪发亮。他想起曾经也有个人有那样狡黠而明亮的养精。

黑猫不见了。

【04】他拥着身边的女人，飞快地向前走着，完全不顾女人让他慢些的请求。

他明白，那个能让他慢下脚步、把路边一切风景都定格成油画的人再也不会回来了。

【05】他在某天回家的时候突然发现河面的冰已开始融化。他回家后，走到床边，对那个躺在床上紧闭双眼的人说，你看，又是一年。

【06】他搂着他的肩膀，他搂着他的腰。

刚刚好的身高差。

【07】巨大的三叉路口，路灯孤零零地亮着。他站在当间，影子拉得很长很长。他盯着自己的影子，不知方向。然后他看见另一个影子出现，靠近，最终和自己的影子缠绕在一起。

【08】他奔上前去，给站在墓前的他一个大大的拥抱。

而他毫无知觉。

【09】他站在自家楼下，抬头数着哪个是自己房间的窗口。

他看见他从窗口探出头来，向他招手微笑。


	10. 若我变成空气

Sherlock从梦中挣扎着醒来的时候，觉得头痛欲裂。

他坐起身来，逐渐清晰的视线转着圈的打量四周。

夜色从厚重的窗帘后面漏进来，房间里静谧弥漫。

床头的电子表显示凌晨2：21，小小的冒号规律地一下一下地跳着。

Jim在身边睡着，呼吸起伏。

一切看起来都一如往常。

他抓过自己的手机，检查了一下发信记录，随后似是安下心的吁出一口气。

把手机重新发回床头柜上，他揉了揉眉心，向后躺倒，想要忘记刚才的梦，继续睡眠。

“……Sher……lock……”

Jim断续的呢喃突然从身边传来，他向后倒到一半儿的身子又蹭得一下直了起来。

他微微拧开床头的台灯。昏暗的光线下，他看到Jim紧闭着双眼，但眉头紧蹙。他听见他的呼吸急促。

“……Sherlock……”

他仍在梦中。他在梦中一遍一遍呼唤着自己的名字。他的声音带着哽咽，虚弱又绝望。

Sherlock不做多想，直接伸手，摇着Jim的肩膀。

“Jim。”

他唤着Jim的名字，声音小而短促。

Jim的睫毛轻颤。

他继续摇着他，又稍大声了一些唤他道：

“Jim。”

然后他看到Jim缓缓睁开了眼睛。

那双眼中的眼神迷茫又慌张，用了很久才慢慢地将焦对在自己的脸上。

“Sherlock……？”

他有些不确定地唤了一声，甚至还下意识地伸出手来。

Sherlock握住那只手，道：

“是我。”

Jim又用了一些时候恢复自己的思考，然后也慢慢坐起身来。

“……Sherlock，我……”

他沉重地摇晃了几下脑袋，似是依然有些恐惧地开口。

“我知道。”

Sherlock点头，接下他的话头。

“噩梦？”

“……嗯。”

Jim鼻腔深深呼出一口气，眼睛缓慢地闭上又睁开。

“很糟糕的梦。”

“……”

Sherlock看着他，若有所思地不讲话。

Jim有些抱歉地抬眼，道：

“是不是吵醒你了？”

“不，没有。”

Sherlock很快速地答道。

“我也是因为噩梦醒的。”

“……你也是……？”

Jim吃惊道，想了想，然后很是不确定地问道：

“你不会也梦到……”

“公墓里的婚礼。”

Sherlock简单干脆地接口。

Jim瞪大了眼睛。

“……我的天……”

他难以置信地道。

“你不会还带了1989年的红酒和玫瑰花……？”

“嗯。还有长长的红毯，旁边铺满了花瓣。”

“对……还有那个奇怪的音乐——Stayin’ Alive……？”

“……还有躺在棺材里面的你。”

对话到这里突然不自然地终止了。

他们互相对视着，目光纠缠，似是在确认彼此的存在。

良久，Jim再度张口，道：

“……对，我死了。死了很久，在梦里。”

他的词语顺序微微混乱，不过Sherlock可以理解。

因为那个梦，他们都在那里。

“但我不知道为什么，一直在某个角落看着你——我能看到你，我能看到你以为我其实没死的时候的兴奋与激动。我甚至能看到你的那些短信……”

“发那些短信的时候，我高兴得无以言表。”

Sherlock顺着他的话继续说下去。

“我以为你没死，我以为还能找到你，于是我疯了一样的寻找任何关于你的线索，我甚至还准备了那样的特殊的红酒和花朵。”

“我看到那些人在按照生前我的想法布置那个公墓的时候，我觉得非常开心——红毯，玫瑰花，还有那首奇怪的歌……然后我看到你来，带着红酒和花，穿着那样合体的西装，走上我为你铺的红毯——我在某个角落看着你，无声地笑……无声地哭。”

“然后我看到躺在棺材中的你……我不敢相信你真的死了，可你确实就是死了。很早以前。我发现我一直在追寻的不过是一片幻影，你留给我的幻影。你用那些镜花水月来让我明白我是多么眷恋你……可到头来，我只得到了我自己的回忆——无法抹去的、关于你的回忆。”

“我看到你把子弹倒在我的身上，我甚至都能感觉到子弹打在我身上的触感。我的指尖感受到那朵花茎上的光滑与粗糙。我想叫你，Sherlock，我想告诉你我看到你了，我想问你喜欢我们的这场婚礼吗？可是我发不出声音。我死了。Sherlock。我已经不存在了。”

“我明白这只是一场葬礼。Jim。你精心策划的一场葬礼。地毯和花瓣的嫣红都无法遮盖那些郁金香——还有你的脸上的——苍白。我明白你已不在了。可我不想承认。你不该不在的。我们之间还远没有结束。你怎么忍心留下我，我又怎么舍得放开你——于是我……”

“那些短信，我收到了。”

Jim突兀地抢白。灯光在他的眼中明灭。

Sherlock的话留在舌尖。

“我知道那些短信是发给第三方的，可我不知道为什么，在梦里，我在那个角落，我的手机震动，收到了你的那些空白的短信。我想回复给你我收到了，我甚至想冲上去告诉你我收到了——可是不行……不行，Sherlock。我死了。不存在了。我变成了空气。我什么都做不到，我只能、只能看着你，看着你仍然不放弃找我……Sherlock，我……”

Jim低下头去，用那只没有被握住的手扶住额头。

阴影遮住他的脸，Sherlock看不见他的脸。

可他从那被握住的指尖感受到颤抖，微弱但明显，顺着他的掌纹，传进他的心脏。

“我觉得害怕……Sherlock，我真的觉得害怕。害怕离开你，害怕……”

“害怕真的变成一团空气，看着你的矛盾与痛苦，却无计可施。”

Sherlock看着Jim。他看起来痛苦又无助。

他抿抿唇，随后伸手，拉开Jim捂住脸的手，让自己进入他的眸。

“……如果真是那样，”

他说，

“那我会一直找你，一直找你，直到找到你所在的角落，把你拉出来为止。”

他说着，顺手摸到床头柜上的手机，在Jim眼前晃了一圈。

“我会一直给你发短信，直到你回复我为止——”

随后他轻触了几下屏幕。

几乎同时，另一边的床头柜上，Jim的手机震动了一下。

Jim抓过那手机，看到一条未读短线。他点开，看到那和梦中如出一辙的内容：

“ ——SH”

他有些疑惑地看向Sherlock。

而Sherlock只是冲他笑笑，道：

“回复我。Jim。告诉我你不会消失，告诉我你还在。”

“……”

Jim愣了愣，随后很快低下头去，在屏幕上轻敲几下。

Sherlock的手机在Sherlock的手中震动。

他很快地按下了阅读键。

里面的内容简单而直接。

“我在这。——JM”

Sherlock勾勾唇角，看Jim一眼，又再次低头，敲下什么发送。

Jim这次几乎在手机震起的同时按下了阅读。

“我找到你了。——SH”

Jim笑，同样回复会去。

“不要放我离开。——JM”

而这次，Sherlock在读完短信之后，并没有再回复。

他把手机扔到一边，直接将Jim拥入怀中。

光影摇晃着将他们裹在一起。

“不会的。”

他声音虔诚如同神前的起誓。

“即便你真的变成空气。”

而Jim也轻轻放下手机，双手环住Sherlock的腰，在Sherlock的肩头，笑了。

【The End】


	11. 晴方好（情人节贺）

Sherlock坐在沙发上，双手并拢，手指抵唇。

他的眼睛直勾勾地盯着前面，思考。

厨房里有水流声哗哗地传来，随之而来的还有Jim哼唱的漂流在水流里的不成曲的小调儿。

伦敦二月的晨光透过巨大的窗漫进来。一切有着方兴未艾的热闹与静谧。

Sherlock一动不动地，指尖抵着下唇瓣。

“Jim。”

他有些生硬地喊道，声音逆着水声与小曲送去厨房。

“什么？”

Jim的回答很快便顺流而下。

然而Sherlock却不再答话了。

他只是依然坐在那里，保持思考的姿态。

他的目光锁在面前的手机上，手机屏幕上几个数字大得显眼：

——2月14日。

今天的日期。

Sherlock盯着这个日期，凝固了一般。

厨房里水声渐弱，直至不见。

“Sherlock，”

Jim的声音由远及近。

“你刚才想说什么？”

最后停在Sherlock的头顶上。

Sherlock微微仰头。Jim的脸刚刚好地闯入正上方的视线。

“……嗯……”

他维持着这样从下往上仰视Jim的姿态。这样他可以更清楚地看见Jim睫毛上跳跃着的光。

“你……”

他有些踟蹰着，斟酌着语句地开口。

“……你有没有特别想要的东西，或者特别想做的事情……？”

Jim睫毛上的光闪了两下。

这让他懊恼了起来。

“你看，你知道的嘛……”

他嘟囔着补充道：

“……今天情人节。”

话一说出来，他就泄气了。

毕竟，情人节，浪漫的代名词，总该是和惊喜与情调连在一起的。比如说——是的，他真的有上网查过——手工制作巧克力；装扮成邮递员送玫瑰花；将钻戒埋在早餐里给对方惊喜……什么的。最不济也得有个红酒与烛光装饰起来的充满诗意的晚餐。

但……好吧，但这些，没有一样是他做得来的——做巧克力？他怀疑自己会把巧克力煮成糖浆；装扮成邮递员送玫瑰花？……这么蠢的事儿他才不干；早餐里面的钻戒？先不提钻戒，做早餐已经是他绝对的雷区。至于烛光晚餐，这实施起来似乎没有什么难度，但太没有创意了，不是吗？

他承认，他想给Jim一个最棒的情人节。但同时，他也承认，在这方面他的知识储备几乎为零。

所以，经过了很长一段时间的毫无头绪之后，他只能选择直接问出来——这逊爆了，他知道，但是他没有办法。

——问出来，然后做点什么，总比什么都不问然后什么都做不来来得好，对吧？

于是他问了，懊恼又泄气地。

“你有想要的东西或想做的事吗？”

然后，他看见Jim在几秒的怔忡后，笑了。

“别这样一脸丧气的表情嘛，Sherlock。”

他感到Jim的双手轻轻拍上自己的脸颊。那手上还带着些未干的水渍，冰冰凉凉。

“你能这么问，我很高兴。”

然而那手心却有着阳光的温暖。他从那细腻的掌纹接收Jim的微笑。

“我啊，想……”

Sherlock和Jim手牵着手，走在某个街头公园里。

时间将近中午，日光温暖如纱。

游人寥寥的公园甚是安静。

他们走在公园里，脚步声与风吹草动的声音交织在一起，旋律舒缓而平和。

“……这样……”

Sherlock有些迟疑地出声，声音飘在风里。

“这样，就行吗？”

“你不喜欢么？”

Jim不答，只是反问回来。

Sherlock摇头。

“不，不是不喜欢，是……”

他停下来琢磨着用词。

“太简单了？”

Jim却直接接口，轻巧的问句，却透着而肯定。

Sherlock点头。

“嗯。”

——确实，太简单了。他想。

没有礼物，没有惊喜，没有任何一切繁杂的包装与缀饰，只是这样……这样一起出来散步。虽然说确实悠闲惬意，可情人节难道就这样了吗……？

“就这样就很好啊。”

Jim没头没尾地突然回答道。

Sherlock确定他刚才并没有问出声来。可他也知道，Jim确实可以看出自己的想法——一直如此，从未出过错。

“可是……”

他想了想，还欲说些什么，却被Jim轻轻地打断。

“其实啊，Sherlock，”

Jim说，声音温柔如风。

“情人节一定要浪漫而热烈地表达爱意，这在我看来其实是一种世俗的误读。”

他一边说，一边慢悠悠地前后晃动着他们握在一起的手。

“我在大学里面做老师这么多年，每年一到情人节的时候学校里面就热闹极了。我见过太多情人节的轰轰烈烈——红酒，玫瑰花；告白，约会……每个人都显得那么热烈而真挚，仿佛看见了永久一般。”

他讲到这里，停了停，微微笑了笑。

“可又有多少人，在这激情过后，就真的能永久了呢？”

“……”

Sherlock不答，然而他心里清楚这句话的答案。

身为作家，他也见过形形色色的人，听过许许多多的故事。作为一个故事的旁观者与讲述者，他冷眼旁观了太多悲欢离合。他明白，人心就像天气，说变就变，还不如一盆水来得安稳平静。多少山崩地裂海枯石烂，到头来不过也就是过眼烟云一场——上一秒还是晴的天，下一秒就是狂风暴雨。而待一切尘埃落定，之前的一切也便都被冲刷得干干净净。

他的手心里，Jim的指尖细微地颤动。

“所以啊，”

Jim说。手心里有着细细的薄汗。

“所谓热烈，所谓激情……其实都什么也不是。它们再华丽，也只不过是一场华丽而已。它们什么都不代表，一点儿都不重要。而对我来说，最重要的是，”

他停下脚步，稍稍侧身，面向Sherlock。

他的眼里有Sherlock，以及Sherlock所在的整个世界。

“和你在一起。就像这样。现在，一直。”

有暖意从指尖蓦地爬上心脏。Sherlock感到阳光瞬间化成金色的细沙，从天空柔柔的洒下，一不小心就淋了全身。

而Jim此时的笑，有如阳光。

“所以，你不用特意为我做什么，Sherlock。惊喜啊，浪漫啊，对我来说全都不重要。”

他说，话语中有着春风化雨的力量。

“因为只要你在我身边，我就能感受到——感受到你爱我……”

“感受到真正的永久。”

阳光在一瞬间亮的过于耀眼。Sherlock将眼睛小小地眯起。

变得狭窄的世界里，Jim的眉眼倾国倾城。

“……Jim……”

所有的语言就此失色，他本就贫瘠的表达能力此时已完全丧失。

他只看到Jim笑，微微抬头。他看到他的眼底映出整片蓝天的晴光。

“Sherlock，你看，”

他柔声说，声音如云如风。

“天气多好。”

“……嗯。”

Sherlock顺着他的视线抬眼看去。

天空蓝的温柔，其上铺满阳光。

“是啊。”

他答，轻轻勾起嘴角。

“——正是晴方好。”

【The End】


	12. 我愿意为你

Sherlock坐在出租车上，看着车窗外。

伦敦的夜景。明灭的灯光。

车窗玻璃上隐约映出倒影——自己的，还有旁边的Jim的。

Sherlock通过那倒影看见他坐在那里，头仰靠在座位上，半睁着双眼。那双眼中的眼神即使经过镜子的反射依然亮的异常，里面有着迷离的光。

车里的酒气有些刺鼻。

刚才在酒吧里，Jim被灌了太多酒了。

他看着窗外，有些懊恼地回想。

本来，那是自己为数不多的几个朋友的聚会，和Jim没有什么关系。不过，他们在邀请自己的时候，坚持让他带着“你的小甜心”一起来——这本来让他有些犯难，不过当他踌躇着和Jim说起这件事的时候，Jim却想都没想就同意了。

然后就是刚才。他的朋友们似乎都很喜欢Jim的样子，不停地拉着他喝酒。而Jim则一直是来者不举。并且，知道他并不喜欢喝酒的Jim还将朋友推向自己的酒拦下了好多。

Sherlock知道Jim的酒量确实很好。但这不意味着他看着离开酒吧时候的Jim脚步都有些不稳的时候还能保持淡定。

“其实……其实你并没有必要喝那么多的。”

他看着车窗上的Jim说。

车窗上那有些模糊的Jim轻轻笑了笑。

“没关系。”

反方向的身边传来的回答轻而干脆。

空气里酒气浮动。

“可那还是太多了。”

他用的是不容置疑的肯定句。

Jim倒也不否认。

“唔，确实不少。”

他说，声调里面似乎都带了些酒精烧灼的燥热。

“不过倒也不至于醉。所以没关系。”

“……”

Sherlock想了想，还是决定道：

“我会跟他们说下次少灌你一些。”

“哦，别，Sherlock。”

Jim却很坚决地否定掉了他的想法。

“那多不好。”

“有什么不好？”

Sherlock皱眉。

“他们本来和你没什么关系，你大可不必如此。”

“怎么没关系？他们可是你的朋友啊。”

Jim用一种理所应当的语气答道。

“陪他们喝点酒是当然的。不能扫了他们的兴嘛。”

“……可是，”

Sherlock哽了哽。

“你即使拒绝他们的劝酒，也不会怎么样。”

“……呵。”

Jim沉默几秒，然后突然莫名地笑出声。

Sherlock不解问道：

“怎么？”

“Sherlock，你啊，”

Jim的语气又无奈又宠溺。

“果然在人际交往方面智商太低。”

“……啊？”

意外被损了一下的Sherlock显然有些跟不上思路。

Jim却只是微笑着，兀自道：

“所以啊，你有这么几个交好的朋友，我真的挺开心的。”

“……”

Sherlock看着Jim。他嘴角的那抹笑在车窗的映射下显得若即若离。

他觉得依然不得其意。

“那所以呢……？”

“所以，”

Jim冲他眨眨眼，眨落深夜街头零星的灯光。

“我当让得尽我所能的和他们相处，不能让我成为阻碍你们交往的存在啊。”

Sherlock愣了一下，反应了一下这其中的逻辑，然后很快地说道：

“你想太多了，Jim。”

而Jim只是笑笑地用自己的倒影看着他，不说话。

Sherlock于是又道：

“首先，即使你不强迫自己去做这些事，也不会影响到我和他们的交往。其次……其次，如果他们真的因为你的缘故而要与我交恶，我绝对会站在你这一边。”

他顿了顿，随后郑重其事、一字一顿地道：

“你比他们重要多了。”

“……我很高兴听你这么说，Sherlock。”

Jim轻声道，眉眼弯弯。

“不过，这一次我可不能完全赞同你。”

“……Jim。”

Sherlock撇撇嘴，声音里似乎带了些责备。

而Jim却不以为意，道：

“人都需要朋友的——虽然你可能会否认这一点，说你并不认为朋友有多重要——但是相信我，Sherlock，你需要他们，毫不例外。”

“我……”

“Sherlock，听我说完。”

Jim的语气不容置疑。

于是Sherlock只好闭上嘴，听Jim继续道：

“尤其是，你的性格又那么糟——不要露出不屑的表情，你必须承认这一点——你看，你高傲，冷酷，智商高的吓人，但情商却又低得可怕——能容忍你的人真的很少了。所以，刚才的那些家伙们能把你视为好友，拉你去聚会，我真心替你感到高兴。”

他停了停，似乎是休整了一下，然后又道：

“所以，我要做的，不是把你从他们身边拉远，而是尽全力帮你维持这段友谊，不是吗？”

他再度勾勾嘴角，那弧度有着使整条街的光亮失色的温暖与柔和。

“虽然确实有点不甘心，不过，Sherlock，在很多时候，你确实不是我一个人的。”

他缓缓地闭眼，又缓缓地睁开。他的目光如火般炙热，如水般温柔。

“而我愿意为了你，让自己变成不起眼的路石，甚至——如果需要——被埋没。”

Sherlock觉得窗外的路灯在一瞬间变得过于刺眼，甚至让自己的眼底有些疼了。

他回过头来。

Jim的瞳里有着伦敦的夜景，深沉而光亮。

他揽过Jim，让他头靠在自己的肩膀。

他的手触碰Jim的脸颊，那里有着不同寻常的热度。他轻抚着那里的皮肤，用直接描摹Jim脸上浅浅的笑容。

“……Jim。”

他想说谢谢，可他最终没有说。他知道对于他们来说，这个词语已经不再需要。

于是他只是揽着他，轻声地又一次唤道。

“Jim。”

而Jim只是轻轻将脸颊在他的肩窝蹭了蹭。

他们之间，静谧浮动。

回家的一路，洒满了橙色的灯光。

【The End】


	13. 捧在手心里

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奶茶店AU

“谢谢惠顾，欢迎下次光临！”

Jim站在柜台后面，微笑着目送最后一位顾客的身影消失在慢慢合上的门外。

“……呼……”

深深呼出一口气，他将双手在自己身上的围裙上抹了抹，然后推开身边的一个小门，走出那个小小的柜台，开始收拾店铺。

这是一家不大的奶茶铺，也是Jim所有的工作范围。

开店，做奶茶，卖奶茶，关店。再如此循环。

每天的工作就是这样简单，但Jim并不觉得乏善可陈。

自己的小店口碑不错，每天总有形形色色的人上门来买。更有许多回头客，经过的时候总会进来买上个一两杯走，甚至还会和自己攀谈两句。

他从那些人的样貌、着装、行为、谈吐中获取各种各样的信息，推测他们的出身、工作、生活，等等。偶尔还能看出些惊人的讯息，也许顾客本身都不知道。

然后他就会试着以某些委婉的方式将这些讯息透露给他的顾客，而观察人们各类不同的反应也是他的最大的乐趣之一。

他喜欢这样的工作。他乐在其中。

不过，这工作吸引人的地方，可不止于此。

“对不起，请问那款叫做‘JIM’的奶茶还有么？”

一个女人的声音从门口飘进来。

Jim一边慢慢擦桌子一边答道：

“抱歉，那款奶茶一天限量一杯，已经没有了。”

门外安静了一下，随即传来一通抱怨：

“不管什么时候来买都买不到，到底有没有在卖的啊？”

Jim只是笑着摇摇头，将几把凳子翻过来轻扣到桌子上，没有答话。

门外的女人也没有继续追问什么。很快Jim便听见一串高跟鞋踏出的脚步声带着失望远去。

他抬头，看着自己店面门口摆出的大大的看板，嘴角挂上大大的微笑。

——招牌奶茶：JIM。一天限量一杯。

哦，他不得不说，他简直爱死这个了。

不过。

他转头，向自己柜台的方向扫了一眼。微笑很快变成了一个大大地叹息。

然后他慢吞吞地转身，走到另一张桌子前，开始一下一下地擦起来。

桌子很小，也不脏，但他还是一直擦，动作慢的好像电影被按了慢进键。

不过最终，他还是擦完了。

再次叹口气，他开始摆凳子。一个一个，慢吞吞地，仿佛那些凳子都是易碎物。

然后凳子也摆完了。

他直起身，看看门外，再环视一下店里，犹豫了一下，还是走回了柜台里。

柜台里的操作台上，摆着一杯奶茶。

他端起来晃了晃。

然后一闭眼，作势就要往旁边的垃圾桶里扔。

“哦，别这样Jim。”

他睁眼。手上的动作瞬间停住。

“这是你这几天来扔的第几杯了？”

“……”

Jim瞪大眼睛盯着眼前的人。

他站在门口，夕阳的余晖在他的黑色卷发上勾上一圈儿金色。

他翻个白眼。

“要你管，Sherlock。”

说罢还是要将手中的奶茶扔掉。

“扔了多可惜。”

Sherlock快速地说，大步走进来，隔着柜台就将那马上就要躺进垃圾桶的奶茶夺了过来。

“明明一天只限量一杯的。”

Jim再度翻个白眼。

“反正有人不稀罕。”

“谁不稀罕？”

Sherlock轻车熟路的从旁边一个小罐子里抽出一根吸管，插进杯子里，喝了一口。

“嗯，好喝。”

“某个和自己那些案子结婚的人不稀罕。”

Jim故意拖着长音道。

他推开柜台的门走出去，将自己刚刚摆好的凳子又摆了两个下来。

Sherlock毫不客气地坐在了其中一个上。

“哦别开玩笑了Jim。”

他又喝了一口。

“那些案子要是能有你这杯奶茶一半好喝就好了。”

“……随便你说。”

Jim在他旁边的凳子上坐下，看着他，鄙夷地皱了皱鼻子。

“说的比唱的都好听。”

“我是说真的。”

Sherlock捧着奶茶，严肃道，

“你的奶茶比那些案子棒多了，Jim。”

“……”

Jim斜眼瞄了他一会儿，终于噗嗤一下笑出来。

“好啦。”

他说，胳膊放在桌上支着脑袋，

“说说看，这几天的案子破的怎么样？”

“哦别告诉我你还没有看出来，Jim。”

Sherlock嗤嗤地吸着奶茶，道。

“我想听你亲自说给我听。”

“还算是个有意思的案子。”

Sherlock挑挑眉，

“不过还是简单。凶手暴露得太快了。”

他做出一副嗤之以鼻的表情，

“本来以为还可以多玩两天的。”

Jim脸一沉。

“玩玩玩，你干脆和你的案子玩死在一起算了。最好再也别回来。”

“……哦，”

Sherlock咬住吸管，

“不，你知道我不是那个意思……”

“……”

Jim别过脸去，不理他。

“我……”

Sherlock委屈地眨眨眼，

“我……”

“……”

不理就是不理，Jim完全无视他的眼神。

“……好吧，好吧，Jim。”

Sherlock叹口气，服输状的举起一只手，

“你知道的，”

他说，快速地，

“我想你。”

Jim看着Sherlock。

他的眼睛发亮，灰蓝色的瞳孔折射着夕阳的光，显得异常暖而真诚。

他轻轻地笑了，感觉阳光渗进皮肤。

“我知道。”

他回答，闻到奶茶的香在店铺里醇浓地飘着。

也许是感受到Jim过于烫的眼神，Sherlock有些不好意思地撇过头。

“呃，你知道，”

他有些不自在地说，

“其实，我出去办案的时候，你可以……呃，你知道，有那么多想喝这杯一天限量一杯的奶茶。”

“哦，那可不行，我亲爱的。”

Jim摇头，凑上去，让自己的目光再次落进Sherlock的眸中。

“我只允许被你捧在手心里。如果你不在，那我宁愿被丢在垃圾桶里。”

夕阳将轻吻拢成剪影。吻里有特殊的、一天只有一杯的奶茶香。

【The End】


	14. 一直都知道的事

——……找到你……

谁。

——……为什么……

谁。谁在那儿。

——……我不知道……

谁。谁在说话。

——……来找我……你总能……

你们到底是谁。你们到底在说什么。

——……不……其实……对不起……

我不明白。我听不明白你们的对话。

——……那到底……

你们等等。你们停下来。你们告诉我你们在说什么。

——……不……不是我……但……

不。停。别说了。停下来。

——Sherlock。我是那个唯一能找到你的人。

……不！！

Sherlock睁开双眼，大口大口地喘着气。

伦敦冬天的夜里很冷，他的气息化成一团一团的白雾，散在夜幕下。

夜里的街心公园里面悄无人烟。

他坐在公园的长椅上，觉得空旷而无助，许久找不回安全感。

刚才那样的无头无尾的对话今天经常莫名其妙地浮现在他的脑海里。

他不知道那是谁在说话，他也不知道他们都在说什么。

他只知道的是，每当那对话响起，他都会有一种似曾相识的感觉涌上心头。

——似曾相识的恐惧与悲哀。

那感觉如丝如缕，却又铺天盖地，瞬间就会顺着他的血脉缠着他的四肢，将他在一刹那吞噬。

就像一次短暂性的昏厥，他丢失所有的感觉，陷入另一个未知的世界。

那个世界里，有那些飘渺的意义不明的断续的对话。

还有一双眼睛。

对，他经常能看见那双眼睛。那双浅褐色的眼睛。

他看见它，在那里，看着自己。冰冷又炽热。

它就那样在自己面前。它在一片混沌的对话中，用唯一完整而清晰的词句对自己说：

——Sherlock，我是那个唯一能找到你的人。

“……哦，不。”

Sherlock浑身一个哆嗦。他几乎是绝望地将脸埋进了双手手掌之中。

他再次感到一阵浓的化不开的哀伤。

他的身上全是冷汗，夜风刮过的时候他一阵阵地发冷。

他努力地平复着自己的呼吸。

他傍晚就来到这个公园了。

那些暧昧不清的灰色的对话就像梦魇，挥不开躲不掉，让他到哪儿都心神不宁。他白天一直试图通过大量的取材与写作来摆脱它们，但是不行。它们无孔不入。只有他的思维出现了些许的间隙，它们就会出现，如潮水般将他淹没。

一天下来，他精疲力竭。

于是他来到这个公园，想要吹吹风，调整一下自己的情绪。

却没想到情况愈演愈烈。

那些对话越来越多，越来越长，但却一直模糊，让他抓不到里面的要点。

唯有那一句话越来越清晰。

——Sherlock，我是那个唯一能找到你的人。

浅褐色眼眸。苍白的脸。灰蒙的天。鲜红的血。

“……Jim！”

一大堆对比强烈到令人晕眩的色彩混杂成一片刺耳的噪音从他的耳膜尖锐地穿过。他在一片嗡鸣中看见Jim的脸。

痛苦。绝望。悲哀。

他咬住下嘴唇。他双眼失焦地盯着面前的黑暗。他觉得脸颊上似乎有温热的液体滑过，风一吹便变得冰冷刺骨。

“……Jim……”

“……Sherlock！”

他猛地抬头。

不远的前方有一盏路灯昏黄。那个熟悉的身影向他走来，影子被路灯拉得很长。

他不知为何浑身瑟缩了一下。

“……Jim……”

他喃喃，声音颤抖。

“Sherlock！”

Jim一路小跑冲他而来。他慌忙地伸手抹了抹眼睛和脸颊，他的手套上一片湿凉。

“Sherlock，你怎么了，这么晚还不回家，我担心死了你知不知道！”

Jim停在他面前，微微地喘着粗气。一团团白雾从他的口中飘出，散在空气里。

Sherlock看见他的眼眸在黑夜里仍然发亮。

那种哀伤的感觉又一次向他袭来。他又一瞬间失了神。

他慌张地低下头。

“……Sherlock……？”

Jim慢慢地蹲下身，从下向上看着他。

他看见他的眼神里写满了关切。

“……你是……在哭吗？”

下一秒，Sherlock一把将Jim抱进了自己的怀里。

他紧紧地死死地抱着他，生怕他会消失一般。

他贪婪地感受他身上的体温和味道。他的眼泪洒在他的肩头。

“……Jim，”

他说，六神无主地，

“你来了。你来找我了。”

他一遍遍地重复着，仿佛不说Jim就会不见。

“是你来找我了。你没有留下我一个人。”

Jim在他怀里，一瞬间身体有些僵硬，显然是被吓了一跳。

不过很快，他就放松下来，伸出双臂环住Sherlock的腰，双手轻轻拍抚着他的脊背。

“是我。我来找你了，Sherlock。”

他对Sherlock说，似是一种咒语般的安慰。

“我来找你了。我来找你回家。”

而Sherlock则不再说话。他只是继续用力地抱着Jim。

他终于感受到了久违的心安。

他用了很久，才完全平复下来。

“你刚才吓死我了，Sherlock。”

Jim坐在他旁边，有些心有余悸地说。

“我可从来没见过你这个样子。”

Sherlock此时正将头靠在Jim的肩膀上。他觉得十分的虚弱而脱力，但心里却十分的平静。

“……我也不知道怎么了。”

他用还有些嘶哑的声音说。

“就像鬼上身一样，我总能听到一些奇怪的对话，那让我心神不宁。”

“……对话？”

Jim有些不解地重复了一下这个单词。

“嗯。”

Sherlock轻轻点了一下头。

“对话。我不知道具体的内容，我也不知道是谁在说，但他们总在那里，一遍一遍不停地在我耳边萦绕。”

他顿了一下。

“而且……”

“而且……？”

“而且，”

他说着，将身子更贴近了Jim一些。他的额头抵到了Jim的脖颈。他甚至能听到Jim的心跳。

“我还听见了你的声音，看见了你的眼睛。”

“……我……？”

Jim的声音听起来有些不可思议。

Sherlock轻轻叹气。

“对，你。”

他说，尽量不去回想刚才他看到的那些色彩明烈的可怕的场景。

“我不知道你为什么会出现，也没有看清楚你到底在做什么。我只知道你似乎是不在了，不在我身边了，再也不会回来了，我……”

他说着，胸口又开始感到窒息。

Jim伸手环住他的肩膀。

这让他感觉好了一些。

“……别想了，Sherlock。”

Jim的心跳一下一下，安稳而有力。他的声音平静，带着令人心安的力量。

“你看，我不就在这儿吗。”

“……嗯。”

Sherlock点头。他的额头蹭着Jim脖子上的皮肤。那触感那样实在而美好，竟让他又产生了想要流泪的冲动。

他从来都不知道他是个这么容易被触动的人。他真的不知道他是怎么了。

“……你知道，”

他说，带着浓厚的鼻音，

“在那些场景里，你似乎一直在对我说……”

“你是唯一一个能找到我的人。”

“……”

Jim些许沉默。

“……难道不是吗？”

他反问，反问地理所当然，这反倒让Sherlock瞬间愣住了。

“这……”

他拖了个长音，却最终什么也没说出来。

Jim继续道：

“虽然我并不知道你到底看到了听到了什么，我也不知道那到底意味着什么，”

他说，轻轻笑了笑，

“但这句话，确实没有错啊，不是吗？”

他说着，用空闲着的另一只手拉过Sherlock的手，十指交叉地握在一起。

“如果不是这样，我怎么会在这么大半夜的找到待在怎么个名不见经传的小公园里的你呢？”

“……”

Sherlock反握住Jim的手。

伦敦冬天的夜里很冷，Jim的手也很冷——和自己的一样。

可Sherlock觉得，两只手握在一起之后，似乎就不那么冷了。

“……Jim……”

他不知道该说什么。他只是念着这个名字。

他只需要念着这个名字。

“Sherlock，你记住”

Jim又说，声音温柔而坚定，

“你不管到哪儿，我都会找到你，绝不会让你一个人。即使别人都丢失了你的踪迹，但只有我——只有我能找到你。”

说到这儿，他停了停，笑了起来。

“不过我想，这一点，你其实一直都该知道的。”

Sherlock突然觉得一阵暖流在全身流淌。那感觉就像春风过处河流开化一般令他感到无比清明。

他不知道这种感觉到底意味着什么，但他觉得一直到刚才还在他胸口郁结不去的压抑感倏地不见了，取而代之的是一种恍然大悟的通透。

他知道，他一直都知道。

不管自己到哪里，他都能找到自己。只有他能找到自己。

过去，现在，将来。

一直。永远。

灯光变得明亮，夜空蓝得透明。

他终于笑了起来。

“Jim。”

他抬起头，坐直，深呼吸。

他转头，看见Jim的笑容有着穿越时空的温和而柔软。

他起身，同时也拉着Jim的手，将他拉起来。

“夜里太冷了。”

他对Jim说。

“我们回家。”

而当他牵着Jim的手，走入前方那橙黄而温暖的灯光的时候，他明白他不会再迷惘。

因为他知道，不管到那里，Jim都会找到他。

只有Jim会找到他。

他一直都知道。

【The End】


	15. 填不满的时间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU

Jim坐在空无一人的教室里一个靠窗的位子上。

他面前的课桌上凌乱地摆着一摞学生的作业，一本数学专业的书籍，还有几支红红蓝蓝的笔。

已经很晚了。

教室里早已没有了自习的学生，连楼道里都已经几乎没有人在经过了。

静悄悄的。教室里的白色灯光此时都显得过于喧闹了，那样亮的光线仿佛一种噪音充斥着不大的空间。

Jim坐在座位上，一个人。

学生的作业已经批完了，书也看得差不多。他其实早就可以离开了。

但是他没有。

他一直坐在这里，任面前的各种作业资料摊成一团，没有想要收。

没有想要离开。

教室里吵闹的白色灯光突然一下全部暗了下来。

取而代之填满教室的是另一种真正的吵闹——铃声——单调而刺耳地长时间地发出好像尖叫的声音。

教学楼开放的最晚时间快要到了。

在一片回荡着铃声的尖叫声的黑暗中，窗外的光亮趁虚而入。

伦敦夜晚暗淡的街光。

那光亮发着些许的橙黄，些许的暗红，在黑色的夜幕中杂糅成一片模糊而暧昧的颜色，顺着窗棂流进了教室。

Jim向窗外看去，看到一片楼房在夜色里的孤独寂寞的影，在那片氤氲在黑暗中的暗色红黄里面沉默着。

铃声停止了。灯光再次亮了起来。

那亮白的光线让Jim微微眯起了眼睛。

窗外的夜色被自己在玻璃上的倒影遮住了大半，他现在只能隐约看见那些高楼的轮廓。还有一片无边无际的黑。

还有自己疲惫的没有表情的脸。

他叹气，站起身来，走到门边，关上了教室灯的开关。

夜色再次大面积地漫进房间。Jim走回窗边，靠窗站着。

昏黄的黑暗里，一切都像凝固一样安静。没有什么昭示着生气。没有什么昭示着时间。

世界好像静止。

Jim慢慢地呼吸。

鼻尖触到玻璃上传来的冰凉的空气。初春伦敦的夜里果然还是冷的。

他的呼吸声显得过于明显，一声一声，仿佛幽闭空间里唯一的会发出声响的心电图。

他眨眨眼睛。觉得睫毛似乎也沾上点儿寒气。

他知道一会儿就会有管理人员来清场轰人。可他并不急着、也不想收拾东西。

他还是不想走。不想回家。

Sherlock到外地取材已经半个月了。

这半个月里，他尽量让自己很忙。

他每天提早出门，大部分时间都耗在学校里备课、答疑，晚上推迟离开学校的时间，如果办公室不能待就找一个自习室，批改作业研读资料，一直弄到楼管进来请他离开。

在忙的时候，他会觉得充实而忘记旁的其它事情。这让他觉得时间过得很快。

但，每次回到家，碰触到那过于安静的空气时候，他就会无可抑制地想念起那个本该在家等着他的人。

每当这时，时间总是会慢的可怕。

他每天晚上躺在床上，感觉床大得要命，而另一边的床单和棉被总是那样冷冰冰的——这让他觉得十分难受。他闭着眼睛，听着时钟的秒针一格一格缓缓移动的声音，总是睡不着。

他觉得自己已经将自己挖空，可却总也填不满那空旷的时间。

Sherlock走之前说，这次取材会时间比较久，说不好什么时候才能回来。

Sherlock说这句话的时候，虽然语气还是一如往常那样快速而平直，但眼睛里却有着只有Jim看得懂的牵挂。

他笑着拍拍他的脸，对他说，没关系，我等你。

他在他的唇上印上一个轻轻的吻，对他说，别担心，我一个人没问题。

然后他送Sherlock下楼，亲手帮他关上出租车的门，站在街边一直目送那辆车消失在街角。

然后他转身，上楼，进屋。

一开门就迎面撞上了满屋子突如其来的寂寞，和大把大把慢得填不满的时间。

怎么可能不想念。

他站在窗边，深深地吸气。鼻腔被冰凉的触感填满。

胸腔也是。

即使他们已在一起多年，即使他们早已过了那充满热情的一日不见如隔三秋的年纪，即使他们已然经历过数次大大小小的分分合合。

但那又怎么样。

不可能不想念。

深深地呼气，他听见自己的鼻息和满屋子静止的分子碰撞的声音。

时间慢得可怕，他不知道用什么去填。

窗外的街道上有一辆出租车匆匆地略过。

他缓慢地闭眼，睁眼，眼中满是倦怠而沉默的昏暗的夜色。

他有些不知道怎么开口问那个人到底什么时候回来。他怕自己显露出的渴盼会让对方担心。

他听见教室的门被慢慢打开的吱呀声。

“知道了。”

他头也没回地答道，声音在房间的各个角落散落。

“马上就会走的。”

而那个开门的人却没有答话。

沉默从门的方向汩汩地流过来，他感觉到似乎有种不同寻常的目光夹杂其中。

那样炽热。

……那样熟悉。

他浑身在大脑还未反映过来的时候便一个激灵。

他几乎算得上是慢动作地转过头去。

Sherlock正慢慢地向他走过来。

“……”

他默默地看着Sherlock一步一步地走近自己，最终停在自己的面前。

那熟悉的脚步声让他惊讶，让他激动，让他狂喜。让他在一瞬间想到很多很多话想要说。

但最终，他只是微笑，微微抬着头，看着Sherlock。

“你回来了。”

他说，风起云涌，风轻云淡。

“嗯。”

Sherlock点头，眼角余光瞄了瞄他身旁桌子上的那一大堆散落的书本和笔。

“每天都这么晚回家，路上多不安全。”

他说，是在陈述事实，却又不只是陈述事实。

Jim会意地笑。

“没关系。”

他说。

“没关系。”

两个一样的没关系，他其实回答了两个问题。

他知道Sherlock能明白他的意思。

“……嗯。”

Sherlock了然地应了一声，便不再说话。

他们互相看进对方的眼睛，相顾无言。

时间的流动变得黏而稠，从他们之间穿过时将他们的距离一点点地抹短，抹短。

他们的唇瓣印在一起。

迷离的夜色安静而汹涌地从窗口漫溢进来，将他们淹没成只有轮廓的影。

他们的影连在一起。他们共用一个轮廓。

夜色是杂糅着黯淡的红、昏暗的黄的浓重的黑。

他们分开的时候，眼睛在夜色中发出清明的亮。

Sherlock放在Jim后脑的手微微用力，让Jim的额头抵上自己的肩窝。

Jim听见了Sherlock的心跳声，规律且沉稳，一下一下，一下一下。

他听见时间的齿轮重新转动起来的声音。

“我回来了。”

Sherlock在他耳边，轻声说。

他轻轻地笑起来。

“欢迎回来。”

他说。

他感到自己的时间终于再一次被填满了。

【The End】


	16. 伤痕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU

Jim左手臂上有一条伤疤，很长，从手肘的地方顺着小臂一直爬到快到手腕的地方。

那是Sherlock留下的。

Sherlock染上毒瘾是在他们开始同居的不久后。

那时候的生活状况并不好。刚开始教书的Jim工资少得可怜，而Sherlock的书也并不好卖。两个人的日子过得紧巴巴，日复一日。

然而这不是最糟糕的。最糟糕的是Sherlock的精神比他的身体更不容于这样乏善可陈的生活。他的大脑是一台高速运转的永不停歇的计算机，不停地处理着各种各样新奇的数据。然而现实这个硬盘却是那样的老旧，容不下他输出的那样多的内容。计算机在无法输出数据的情况下迅速地内耗。

——我的大脑在燃烧。燃烧！

他曾经这样对Jim说。

然而彼时的Jim却苦于适应学校教书的生活而无暇他顾，于是，当他反应过来的时候，Sherlock已经找上了他所谓的唯一的散热器——毒品。

那是那段噩梦的开始。

Jim卷起袖子，指尖轻轻碰上那条伤疤。

清早的阳光很好，从卧室大大的窗户照射进来，亮而柔软。他站在窗边，觉得披覆在身上如同一层纱。

而在这样的阳光下，伤疤看得更为清楚。扭曲在一起的皮肤纹理如同一条巨虫的诅咒。

当时的记忆模糊又清晰，就如同这条长年被他的袖子遮盖起来的疤痕。

毒品戒断的过程是痛苦的。Sherlock拒绝去戒毒所，所以一切责任都落在了Jim身上。

Sher的毒瘾发作的时候如若癫狂。他浑身颤抖，疯狂地破坏他目所能及的一切。他弄饭桌椅，扫落所有物品，砸坏任何能砸的东西。而Jim除了紧紧地按住他祈求Dr. Watson快点到来之外别无他法。

这样的每一次反应过后，两个人都会身心俱疲，如同从战场上厮杀归来，丢盔卸甲般的狼狈。

然而Sherlock的意识却没有完全迷失。他控制不住自己的身体，但他却清楚地明白自己在做什么。他知道自己造成了多大的伤害——对自己，也对Jim。他觉得愧疚，在每次昏睡过去之前，在每次醒来之后。

——……Jim，我……

Jim深知Sherlock轻易说不出口对不起。但当他每次满身挂着如同被水浇过一般的汗水倒在自己的怀里，嘴唇苍白地呢喃出这几个字的时候，Jim心里就像刀割一样疼。

终于有一次，Sherlock在又一次毒瘾控制不住地发作的时候，拿起了那把银色的小刀。

窗外阴沉欲雨。他背对着窗站着，瘦弱的身体如同一缕幽魂。

——我受不了了，Jim，我受不了了。

他站在那里，剧烈地摇晃着，虚弱却声嘶力竭地对Jim喊道。

——我不能……我想我只能如此。

他不能很好地控制他的动作。他的手臂在空中乱挥，银色的小刀割裂空气，透明的血液从那些裂口间汩汩地流出来。

Jim什么都没有说——他甚至没有想到要说，他在Sherlock的小刀落向他那苍白枯瘦如骨的手腕之前的一瞬间扑了上去。

Sherlock根本没有余力斟酌他的力道。

刀刃划过血肉的时候没有声音，Jim只感觉到一阵铺天盖地的剧痛在他的左臂上爆炸开来，炸得他知觉都成了碎片。

他和Sherlock一起跌坐在地上。小刀从Sherlock的手中滑落，在地板上碰撞出冰冷彻骨的回声。

Sherlock在他的怀里抖得像个受到惊吓的孩子。他粗重而急促地喘着气，仿佛一尾离水的鱼。Jim感到海洋从他的眼眶里涌出来。

——……Jim，Jim……

他紧紧地抱住他，六神无主地一遍遍念他的名字，就像濒死之人寻求最后的救赎。

开始下雨了。

雨点苍白，一点一点苍白了整个世界。

Jim用他的右胳膊搂住Sherlock，一下下轻拍着他的背。

——Sherlock，不用怕，我在这儿。

他说，声音在灰色的雨的笼罩中回荡。

他的左胳膊无力地垂在身边。他不觉得疼。

一片苍白的世界中，那把银色小刀上的鲜红成了唯一的色彩，静静地躺在一片静止的血泊里。

Jim的指尖顺着那条伤疤向上移动，稍微有些痒。阳光温热，指尖微凉，糅合成一种奇妙的触感。

已经不疼了。早就不疼了。

实际上，他从来没有认为那有多疼。

后来，Sherlock在清醒过来以后，被Dr. Watson劈头盖脸骂了一顿。

——Jim当时的情况有多糟你到底知不知道！

而Jim坐在床边，左手缠着厚厚的绷带，右手一直握着Sherlock的左手。

Sherlock的目光摇晃，他的指尖冰凉，有轻微的颤抖。

Jim默默地紧紧握住他，给了他一个安心的微笑。

——我没事。

他轻声对Sherlock说。

——一点儿都不疼。真的。

而Sherlock只是继续无声地看着他。雨后的阳光干净，带着清澈的芬香，照在他苍白的脸颊上。

他在可以下床活动之后，自行处理掉了家里一切大的小的刀具。他甚至还将厨房上了锁，唯一的一把钥匙塞给了Jim。

——帮我。

他说，目光从Jim仍然缠着绷带的左胳膊移到Jim的脸上，最后坚定地落在Jim眼底。

Jim在手心里感到钥匙凉凉的触感。

Jim握紧钥匙，点头。

——我保证，一切都会好起来。

一切都会好起来。

Jim轻轻叹了口气，抬起头来。

阳光正好。整个世界在清晨慢慢地醒来，静谧中孕育着喧闹，孕育着希望。

他深呼吸，闻到阳光的清香味道。

他听见卧室门打开的声音。

“Jim。”

Sherlock的声音传来。

“Breakfast？”

他回过头去。看见Sherlock从门口探出头来。

他微笑起来，悄悄地将自己左臂的衬衫袖子放了下去。

“好。”

他走过去，沐浴一身阳光。

他的左手被Sherlock自然而然地牵起，他在Sherlock嘴唇上尝到和阳光一样的温暖味道。

他眯起双眼轻笑。

“早安，我亲爱的。”

【The End】


	17. 来自过去的未来的信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 书信体

亲爱的Sherlock：

当你看到这封信的时候，不要怀疑，我已经死了——死得透透的，一点儿不假。而这封信是仍活着的我给你的遗书——来自我死了之前，亦来自我死了之后。

我其实只想来给你讲个故事——有一只小熊，它知道它终有一天会死去，于是它便疯狂地玩耍，做任何它能想到的事。终于，它死了。

哦，我知道，任何童话都需要一个美好的结尾。而这个童话，它的结尾是——小熊爱上了这个世界，在它临死之前。

听着很可笑，对吗？笑吧，尽管大声地笑吧。我知道你们都会为这样可笑的故事而笑的——而能笑出来的你们是多么幸福啊！

……哦不，一点都不可笑。一点都不！！！因为，对，没错，我就是那只小熊。

而这仿佛又是另一个故事了——我是一只知道我会死的小熊。于是我便疯狂地玩，玩所有我觉得能玩的东西，然后，终于，我死了。

而这个故事的结局是：我爱上了我最得意的一个玩具——你知道我说的是什么，对吗，我最爱的Sherlock？

但这不是一个故事。很遗憾。

这是现实。

你相信吗Sherlock？我早知道我会死。很早很早，早的我都不知是什么时候。我从很小的时候就能看到我的未来——堕落，罪恶，无人理解无人为伴，疯狂，最后死去。这些，我全部都知道。当然，我也知道你——我知道我会遇见你，我知道我会和你进行明争暗斗的游戏，我知道你会破坏掉我一个一个的计划……我也知道最终我会因为你而死。我全部都知道。

但我想，那又有什么关系呢？这个世界那么无趣，我一点都不留恋，我喜欢有趣的东西——所以我要跟你玩，堵上一切筹码的跟你玩。

玩够本了然后死，我一点损失都没有。确切来说，是我赚了。

可我却不知道我会喜欢上我的玩具——这是我人生中最大的一笔败笔，我甚至不知道如何改。

我发现我真的爱上和你玩儿了。你是那么有趣，Sherlock，有趣的让人想哭。你的反应，你的神情，你的一举一动，都是那么令人着迷。我喜欢看着你跳舞，那简直就是一副太过完美的图画！你的所有一切都让我挪不开眼睛。哦，我亲爱的Sherlock，你简直可爱的让人窒息！

但我知道我们的结局——你赢了我们之间的游戏，而我因此而死——哦，你以为就像巴茨医院天台上的那样吗？不，不不不，完全不是。我看到的我们的结局是在更远的以后。那时我死的会更加有艺术感和美感，才不会像医院天台上那样脑浆横流——说实话，我自己都从未看到过那一幕。我真是不愿去想象那会是多么恶心的场景。

但最终我竟然还是那样死了——想知道为什么，对吗？但这问题你应该再清楚不过了，好好动动你的小脑袋瓜想想吧平凡人Sherlock。

你看，我不是让你选择了吗？

地狱还是天堂，你还记得你选的那一边吗？

不要忘了Sherlock，你是我最心仪的玩具，我喜欢和你玩儿，并且我希望能一直一直和你玩儿下去而不是被那些该死的“命定”画上终结——于是我百般尝试，我试图将你拉到我的世界，我试图和你在地狱握手——我试图更改我脑海中那些画面！

可结果呢？

结果是你又将那些即将更改成功的画面一张张地重新描了回去！

十几年来我一直在不停地努力，可从未有一次成功。我依然能看到我们的结局——我因为你而死，死得极有美感——但那不是我想要的！不是！

但我也明白过来，我永远无法得到我想要的。

是谁说，人类最大的弱点是恐惧，而最大的恐惧是对未知的恐惧？——这他妈简直就是放屁！已知——已知却只能无力地承受，这才是最恐怖的！

Sherlock，你能明白吗？

……哦，不过，你明不明白其实已经无所谓了。因为反正我死了——而这一次，是我成功地改写那些画面的唯一一次。

当你再一次选择将那已经快要偏离轨道的线路踢了回去，我彻底放弃了。我不玩儿了，我退出——因为你这玩具一点儿也不听话（或者说太听话了？），因为这游戏已经不好玩儿了，不好玩儿了！

所以我选择在那些线尚未画到终点时便自行扯断它们。而这是我这么多年来唯一一件完全自己决定的事儿——你应该为我高兴，亲爱的Sherlock，因为我终于成功了。

而你是帮助我成功的人。所以，谢谢你，Sherlock，谢谢你。

祝你好运。

我爱你。

Ciao。

J.M.

来自过去的未来


	18. 毫无意义

“Sherlock，起来，我要去洗澡。”

Jim躺在床上，戳了戳扒在自己身上的那条又细又白的胳膊。

刚刚完事。身上全是汗液和*液，身体里面也一团糟。Jim现在只想赶快站到蓬头下，让自己恢复到干净舒适的状态。

然而Sherlock似乎不是这么想的。

“……”

他不说话，然而那条胳膊却依然架在Jim身上，一动不动。

Jim叹口气，动作由戳转为了推。

“别装死Sherlock，我知道你没睡。”

他推着Sherlock的那条胳膊位移了微不足道的几厘米距离。

“让我去洗澡。脏死了。”

他语带嫌弃地说道。

Sherlock这次的回应是哼唧一声，顺带把胳膊移回了原来的位置。

Jim皱起眉。

“Sherlock。”

他的声音里面带上了警告的意味。

“不要让我生气。”

而Sherlock居然搂得更紧了一些。

“……好吧。”

Jim放弃了废话，直接抓上了那白净的手腕往上提。

Sherlock却较劲似的使上了劲。他虽看起来瘦弱，可却是练过几下子的人，力气倒是不小。Jim一下子竟然没有搬动那条细细的手臂。

“……Sherlock！”

Jim有些愠恼地提高声音喊道。

“你到底要做什么？！”

Sherlock则将脑袋往Jim怀里凑了凑，淡定道：

“晚点洗澡不会对你有任何生理上的损害，Jim，别这样大惊小怪。”

“可我觉得很难受，这样。”

Jim不耐地说道。

“我要去洗澡。”

“……”

Sherlock再次沉默地在胳膊上加了些力道。

Jim闭眼，深呼吸，睁眼。

“Sherlock，”

他冷冷道。

“……不要逼我把你做成鞋。”

“哦你不会的，我亲爱的Jim。”

Sherlock的语气无所谓之外似乎还有些不屑。

“而且你盗用我小说的句子来威胁我真的不会有任何效果。”

“……你怎么知道我真的不会？”

Jim挑眉。

“你那小说人物的原型可是我。”

“也许你会，可对象绝不会是我。”

Sherlock蹭着Jim的肩窝，话语中竟似乎有些洋洋得意了。

“你可不舍得。”

“……”

Jim想了想，最终决定不在这个无关紧要的话题上纠结。他清清嗓子，再度推了推Sherlock的手臂。

“不管我舍不舍得，Sherlock，你必须让我去洗澡。我脏的难受死了。”

Sherlock又哼唧一声。

“……你嫌我脏吗Jim。”

“……不我不是这个意思。”

“那你晚一些洗澡又不会死。”

Jim几乎有了翻白眼的冲动——或许，好吧，他已经翻出来了。

“Sherlock你今天是怎么了？”

他用着自己最后一点耐心说道。

“我说了不要逼我生气。快起来，让我去洗澡。”

“……”

再次没有了反应。

“Sherlock？”

安静。

“Sherlock！”

还是安静。

“Sher·lo·ck！”

充满了决意的安静。

“……别真的逼我把你做成鞋！”

Jim崩溃地大声喊道。

“说说你到底要怎么样！”

几秒沉默。

然后Sherlock终于有些委屈——好吧也许是装的很委屈，谁知道呢——地开口了：

“……抱一下而已。”

房间里一下又沉默了下来。

Jim茫然地眨了眨眼睛。

一下，两下，三下。

然后终于，大笑了出来。

而他也听到扒在自己身上的Sherlock也终于憋不住地笑了出来。

他们的笑声错落又和谐地叠在一起。

他们笑了一会儿才停下，空气里全是笑声震动的回音。

“……毫无意义。”

这次，Sherlock倒是先开口了，声音里面还有着笑意。

“啊啊，毫无意义。”

Jim笑着点头同意道。

“我们的对话越来越没有意义了。”

“没错，毫无营养。”

“而且没有任何逻辑。”

笑声的回音渐歇，房间里终于再一次彻底安静下来。

床头灯的光亮是柔软暧昧的昏黄。

Jim在安静中听到自己和Sherlock的呼吸纠缠在一起。

“……不过这，”

Sherlock说，

“这很好。”

“……是的。”

Jim抬手，抚上Sherlock的一头黑色卷发。

“很好。”

他重复道。

“我喜欢这样。”

Sherlock认真地陈述道，像在陈述一个真理性命题。

“嗯。”

Jim点头，简洁地表示赞同。

“不过，”

Sherlock一个转折，将胳膊从Jim身上移了开。

“你该去洗澡了。”

“……哦。”

Jim恍悟般地道，但却没有起身，而是将Sherlock移开的手臂拽了回来。

“……Jim？”

Sherlock抬起头，看向他。

Jim只是笑，轻声答道：

“抱一下而已。”

而这有着所有的意义。

【The End】


	19. （游戏）血色天晴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *编号：3，3，3
> 
> *对应物品：seb的枪，Mycroft办公室里的密室，以人血建锡安以罪孽建耶路撒冷【弥3:10】

“以人血建锡安，以罪孽建耶路撒冷——你知道这是什么意思吗，Sherlock？”

他找到Jim Moriarty的时候，他的神志已然不清。

阴暗的房间，光线被厚厚的窗帘隔绝在外。房间里极其凌乱，所有的东西——衣服，书本，电子产品，香烟——混杂着散落一地，让人几乎无处落脚。

而他背对着他，站在房间中央，踩在一滩散乱不堪的杂物上，回过头来看着自己。

他的眼神在没有光线的房间里亮得可怕，可怕到狂乱，狂乱得就像是岩浆般滚烫地往外溢。

——我在找东西。

他就用那吓人的目光死死地盯着他，缓缓地说。

——我一直在找，可我找不到。

他一边说，一边慢慢地摇头，目光随着摇头的动作来回晃荡。

——你能帮我吗？

他再次将目光聚在他脸上，那里面开始快速地聚积起一种狂热的期冀，几乎让他寒毛直竖。

——我好像，把Sherlock弄丢了。

“圣经。弥迦书。我不知道你竟然还对宗教感兴趣，我认为你该是个无神论者，Mycroft。”

但他也有的时候是清醒的。

他知道自己的精神已然开始分崩离析，所以当他清醒过来的时候发现自己正处在大英政府办公室的密室里的时候，并没有表现出过多的惊讶。

并且也没有要求离开。

——这儿挺好。

他对站在门口的他说，躺在那张窄窄的硬床上悠然自得。

他在他的眼神里面看不到一丝狂乱。他只能看到清醒，太过透彻太过深重的清醒。

他没有再问他什么，他已然明了，他是如此清醒，清醒地知道自己的处境。

也清醒地知道Sherlock的清醒。

他看了他几眼，转身关门。

他听见他在他背后说：

——在这儿，他永远不会再找到我。而我也再也不会再找到他。

“不，我并不感兴趣。不过我还是想听听你的解释，Sherlock。”

然而他失去理智时仍然极度癫狂。

他会在屋里将所有能抓到手的东西全部摔烂在地，并且在所有能写上字的地方都用黑色的油性笔大大地写上“SHERLOCK”几个大字。然后他会在满屋“SHERLOCK”的包围下，冲着没有任何东西的虚无的空气大喊大叫。

——Sherlock，我知道你并没放弃我。

他急躁地狂吼。

——Sherlock，我知道你在那儿。

他镇定地陈述。

——Sherlock，我知道你会在地域和我握手的。

他狂热地微笑。

——Sherlock，你为什么不在？

他哭丧着哽咽。

——Sherlock，你来告诉我，为什么。

他站在房间的中央，双眼空洞但炙热地盯着房间里某个无人的角落，痴痴地问那个其实他心里再明白不过的问题。

——为什么，你不来找我了……？

“用耶和华之名进行罪恶，用罪恶累积圣洁的假象，在假象被戳破时再用耶和华的名义开脱。以色列人以先知的口吻斥责自己民族的罪行，这是这个民族多灾多难的经历导致的一种由爱生恨、恨极却仍不得不爱的极端情结。”

但他的清醒也那样尖锐到可怕。

——以爱之名让双手沾满鲜血，用鲜血堆砌我们的联系，在发现这联系不过是另一道鸿沟之后继续用爱的名义填补。这是我的情结，由爱生恨、恨极却仍不得不爱的极端情结。

他站在那一片到后来已经不再有人收拾的凌乱里，幽幽地对他说。

——我爱他，我恨他，我欠他，但我仍然爱他。

他看着他，却不在看着他。

他觉得他在看一个很远很远的地方。他不能确定那里到底有没有他想要的东西。

——这感觉是一种充满了甜美的漩涡。

他被满墙的“SHERLOCK”包围，整个人显得单薄而苍白，眼神却平静，平静而充满着诡异的期待。

——我知道我迟早会被这个漩涡彻底吞没。

“不错的解释。”

他有时在错乱中会大声喊着一些骇人听闻的案子。

爆炸，连环杀人，盗窃，分尸。

他一连串地不停地喊出这些案子的犯案手法，从头到尾，每一个细节。

他对着房间里面冷冰冰的空气，笑得得意而痴狂。

——来找我啊，Sherlock。

他的眼神依然狂乱得吓人。

——你看，我有案子。

“但很无聊。”

但他也见过他蹲在床的角落，双手抱膝，膝盖挡住大半张脸，只露出一双眼睛。

一双冰凉而失神的眼睛。

——伦敦最近很平静？

他用问句做着不需要回答的陈述。

——Sherlock最近很无聊。

他用陈述句做着不需要回答的提问。

——我知道他喜欢我的案子。

他说的时候眼神似乎闪了一下。

——但我也知道他只是喜欢我的案子。

但很快便又黯淡了下去。

——而我现在，已经不能再给他案子了。

他看见他的那双眼睛。

那双眼进里面是死一般的寂静。

——所以，在我的意志完全崩溃以前，可以结束了。

“是的，无聊。就像没有了Moriarty的伦敦。”

他并没有对他多劝说什么。

他只是在他将那把银色的手枪递给自己的时候沉默地接过了它。

——这是Seb的枪。

他语气毫无起伏地对他说。

——在我发现我的问题并让他离开的时候，他留下来的。

他嘴角笑了笑，但眼睛并没有真正在笑。

——我不知道他为什么要留给我。也许他早就料到会有这一天。

他退后几步，站到房间的中央，站在那些散落一地的物品上，站在铺天盖地的SHERLOCK之中。

——我知道你这个房间很好。

他说着，张开双臂。他觉得他的身体几乎透明。

——我知道你可以处理的毫无痕迹。

“……你有事瞒着我，Mycroft。”

他关上了门。

——是的，我可以。

“……不，我什么也没做。”

他抬手，扣动了扳机。

血静悄悄地流成湖泊。

日光明亮平静而美好。

——雅各家的首领、以色列家的官长啊，当听我的话！你们厌恶公平，在一切事上屈枉正直；以人血建立锡安，以罪孽建造耶路撒冷。首领为贿赂行审判，祭司为雇价施训诲，先知为银钱行占卜。他们却倚赖耶和华，说：“耶和华不是在我们中间吗，灾祸必不临到我们。”所以因你们的缘故，锡安必被耕种像一块田，耶路撒冷必变为乱堆，这殿的山必像丛林的高处。（弥迦书3：9-12）

【The End】


End file.
